Fantasy and Magic
by VocaloidFOREVER
Summary: Rin is a girl who is learning under the wing of her teacher Mezumi. A beautiful powerful wizard. Len is a swords man who is learning from a green haired buy named Xavier. The kingdom they live in is full of wizard and magic!  Full sum. inside!
1. Kingdoms

**Me: Hi~ I decided to do a new story about a fairy tale place… thing…**

**Miku: Yeah… that's original *smirks***

**Me: Keep that up and you're going to DIE first…**

**Miku: Sorry! Sorry! Gosh!**

**Rin and Len: VocaloidFOREVER doesn't own Vocaloid.**

**Mezumi: Only her story and her OCs!**

**Kai: Enjoy!**

**Marco: I won't…**

**Me: SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Info:**

_Rin is a wizard in training learning under the wing of Mezumi in 'The Land of Sky' (My OC). She was raised and trained by her ever since she was found at the steps of Mezumi's home. Len is a warrior who is being trained by Xavier (Another OC) in 'The Land of Green.' Meiko is a warrior instructor teaching a young girl Zukki (OC) how to wield a sword or hand knifes in 'The Land of Red.' Kaito is a wizard teacher in 'The Land of Blue' who is an all-powerful one at that too. Miku is a wizard too who is learning how to use spells by an eleven year old wizard prodigy in 'The Land of Green.' Haku is a servant girl along with her brother Dell in 'The Land of Sky' who is friends with Rin who also is learning magic. Mikuo is an ice lightning wizard in 'The Land of Green' who is Miku's brother who won't teach her magic. Neru is a regular merchant girl who knows how to use throwing stars and lives with her half-brother named Marco (OC) who is a boy who fights with his fist and guns in the Land of Green. Luka is an all-powerful sorcerer who lives deep in the woods with her brother where people seek for a lesson. Gackupo is a swords man who lives pretty much everywhere because he travels a lot to teach others his skills._

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**Rin's POV:**

"Come on Rin! You can do it! Make the light ball!" my instructor said.

My hair was all over my face so I can barely see what I was doing. Then my teacher combed the hair out of my face… again… She looked at me straight in the face and moved her hand which made my hands drop.

"Sorry Master…" I said.

"Don't worry Rin! I won't give up on you like you said when you were little, 'Rin what's to be a wizard and will do anything to become one!'" she smiled.

"Yes… I remember…" I smiled at my blue haired instructor.

She was pretty yes… and she was single. She lived alone in this cottage in the sky and I liked it very much. She usually had her hair in a ponytail to keep the hair away from her eyes buy kept some hair down that was streaked pink and curled or braided at times.

"Don't worry about magic it's hard to get it… it took me hundreds of years to master it remember?" she said and smiled a smile everyone loved to see.

"Yeah… but you never told me how old you are!" I said and put my hands on my hips.

"Well in human years I'm sixteen okay? Is that good enough Rin?" she giggled.

"Yeah… I guess…" I giggled too.

"Do you want to go to the surface world for a while Rin?" she asked.

"Yeah sure why not?" I smiled.

We got out of the house and as usual we were surrounded by clouds. That's why the kingdom is called 'The Land of Sky,' around us was other houses on clouds. But if you don't have wings you will fall right through the clouds. That's why mortals never visit our kingdom unless they know someone that can give them a ride.

But yet… I still can't grow wings yet so my master has to carry me down and up. Or unless I want to jump all the way down and I land in a lake… if I'm lucky… because sometimes I land on ice…

This time I decided to ride on Mezumi's back. When we came down she landed on a small hill that was I don't know… ten feet tall? It was lush and green so I sat on it. There was a lake nearby. There I saw a boy with blond hair in a ponytail with a boy with neon green hair fighting with swords. Mezumi also spotted them as well.

_Clank!_

Their swords met. They were trembling and then they let go letting out a big sigh like they were holding their breath.

"Not bad Len…" the neon colored boy said.

"Thanks Xav!" this so called 'Len' said.

"Don't call me Xav! It's XAVIER!" he said.

"I see that thee fellow swordsmen are in thy training?" Mezumi said. She only spoke that way in public in the human world

"Why yes fair maiden. Thee has presumed thy is from the Sky Kingdom?" said the green haired man.

The green haired one turned to us, "Thee is right. Now thy has no time to a man now… come along dear Rin…" Mezumi said, and with a flick of her hair she bid farewell to the young men.

"Why didn't we stay?" I said as we entered the Land of Green.

"Thee has no reason to talk to fellow men… men are worthless and cruel…" she said and flipped her hair.

"I'm guessing you knew Artemis… huh?" I said, "Also you don't have to all ways talk like that! It creeps me out!"

"Sorry… and yes, she and I were very close friends yes… but, I had training to do so no fun and games!" she said.

"I see… now let's get some food we are low on it," I said.

"Okay- but-"

"Rin! Rin!" I heard someone call out.

I turned to find my friend Haku and her brother Dell holding a big basket full of bread.

"Oh… hi!" Mezumi and I said.

"We just came into the market for a while to buy food! What are you doing?" Haku asked.

"The same really!" Mezumi said.

"Haku let's go before we are locked out of the house by our boss!" Dell said behind the basket piled with bread.

"Okay… see you guys later!" she said and took a few bread from the pile and wrapped it in a cloth, "Take these too if you want!"

"Thanks Haku, see you," I smiled.

**Len's POV:**

I stood in my room looking at my collection of swords (he has three so not much of a collection…). Who was that blond girl with beautiful blue eyes? I must find her and speak to her! What's her name… What did that blue haired lady say…? Rin! She said Rin!

"**Oi! Len! Can I come in?**" I heard someone say at the front door.

I ran to the door and opened it to find my friend Mikuo at the door. He was wearing a black cape that had a lightning mark on the back, a blue shirt, and black pants.

"Hi Mikuo…" I sighed.

"Hi Len! How's the training going?" he said and entered the house.

"Good…? How's your… whatever it is…" I said.

"You mean my sister? Oh she's great! She nearly killed me today with her lightning! She's gotten better!" Mikuo said.

"What? She nearly killed you?" I said.

"Yeah! If she can nearly kill me that mean she's gotten better and stronger!" he said.

"You're weird… also… you know you're not the most powerful wizard in our kingdom right?" I said and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"Meh… I don't get how an eleven year old girl can be the most powerful in our part of the kingdom…" he sighed.

"I HEARD THAT!"

I turned and saw a girl who was probably taller than me had long brown hair, was wearing a white cape and a white dress. She had big brown eyes and was wearing white gloves that showed her figures.

"Hello? You are?" I said.

"Psh… I'm Kai! Mikuo's sister's master!" she sighed and pushed me aside without touching me.

"Oh… uh… h-hi, K-Kai!" Mikuo stuttered.

"You skipped lessons mister!" she yelled.

"Sorry! I thought they were over!" he said.

"You only learned ONE spell!" she yelled.

"Well… ONE spell a day right?" Mikuo said.

"URG! You're coming with me!" she said and grabbed him by the ear dragging him out.

"OW! OW! OW! LEN HELP!" Mikuo yelled.

But before I can run out the door it slammed shut. I sighed and opened the door. But he was already gone. I laughed and walked out. At the corner of my eye I saw a light going up to the sky. I ran to get my telescope. When I looked threw it, I saw that blue haired lady and the blond flying up.

"What are you looking at Len?"

"ACK!" I yelled, "XAVIER DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Sorry!" he said, "Just asking! No need to yell!" he said and went back in the house.

I sighed and went back in the house. That girl with blond hair… I can't get her out of my mind! I couldn't sleep that night… I sighed and moaned into my pillow.

**Miku's POV:**

My teacher came into the training room dragging my idiot brother by the ear. She threw him to the ground and glared at him.

"Miku have you been practicing while I was out?" she asked.

"Yes my lady," I said.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Mikuo yelled as he rubbed his ear.

"That's what you get for skipping!" she snarled, "Miku since you stayed you get an extra leek for dinner."

"YAY!" I cheered.

"No fair!" Mikuo said.

"Well… if you did better in class and didn't skip you would get one! Now… show me that you are capable to do that and you might be as good as me one day!" she said and Mikuo smirked, "Plus you'll get an extra leek…"

"Huff… I'll try…" he moaned.

I giggled. After practice we went to visit Kai's so called "Friend," named Marco. When we came she knocked on the door with her wand. (A/N: her wand is about one foot long, has a sky blue star on the top, a blade at the end if she presses a button, and a blue bow wrapped around it.)

"Yes?" Marco said with his purple hair as usual messy.

"I'm here to pick up Miku's new wand…" I said.

I was shocked! I didn't know I was getting a wand! I hope it is cool looking!

"Psh… you wizards…" he said, "Come in," he said in his usual annoyed tone.

We walked in and I saw Neru using the quill. I walked over to her and she was writing in a weird way… I don't know who she sends her letters to… actually no one does…

_CRASH!_

I heard a glass break. I ran into the kitchen to see a plate shattered and Marco and Kai glaring at each other.

"I can't believe you! You knew all these years… and didn't even bother to tell me?" Kai yelled.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to keep it a secret!" he yelled back.

"What's going on?" I asked looking back and forth between the two.

"Marco… if that's his real name… lied about being a mortal!" she said, "He's a demon!"

"What?" I yelled at the top of my lungs along with my brother.

"What's going on?" Neru said and entered the kitchen, "Oh… you told them… didn't you…?"

"Yeah…" Marco sighed, "Listen alright? I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I knew you would act this way!"

"I wouldn't if you didn't keep it a secret okay Marco?" Kai yelled at his then slapped him with her right hand in the face.

This is getting intense~~~~~~~

Marco face was turned to the left, and then at the corner of his eye I saw a tear trickle down Marco's cheek. Then he faded away into a black mist.

"Coward!" Kai yelled, "Let's go…"

When we came home Kai entered the training room and locked the door. I heard lots of booming and cursing. When she was done I picked the lock and entered the room. Her hair was a mess and the dummies were on fire. She was sitting in the corner. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"You okay?" I said.

"Yeah… just fine…" she said.

I extended my hand to her but she slapped my hand away. I felt her hand tremble when she slapped it away. I smiled innocently and patted her head.

"Don't cry… a lady like you shouldn't cry! You don't look good when you cry!" I said.

"Psh… who ever said I was lady like," she said and lifted her head.

I took out my comb from my pocket and started combing her hair, "You hair is a mess, don't cry over a boy!"

When I was done her hair was straight and had no knots (is it possible? I wish I had no knot hair T.T). She looked at me and smiled. She thanked me and stood up. That night I decided to go out for a while. When I came to the empty market place Len was standing in the middle. He mouths some words. When I walked closer he mumbled something about a girl.

"Len?" I said.

"Ack!" he said then turned to me, "Mikuo?"

"No… it's Miku!" I giggled, "How dare you mistake me for my brother!"

"Sorry! It's dark! What are you doing out?" he asked.

"I should be asking the same," I said and crossed my arms.

"Well… I saw this girl today…"

-After explaining things-

"Stalkerish don't you think Len?" I asked then giggled.

"No it's not!" he yelled.

"Calm down! Don't worry she might come back again!" I said.

"How's your training Miku?" he asked.

"Better than my brother's that's for sure!" I giggled.

"I heard… your master… Kai, is it? Came over to my house where Mikuo was and dragged him by the ear out of my place," he smirked.

After a while of talking I went back home. When I came in Kai was giving me a lecture… an eleven year old giving a lecture to a sixteen year old? That's just weird… although she is taller than me…

"To make up for your absence you are going to have to recite two spells that we learned today and create a light ball to make up for it missy!" she said.

"Okay um… thunder strike-"

"OUCH! THAT HURT MIKU!" Mikuo yelled in his room.

"Kraken storm?"

"HOLY COW! GET OUT! GET OUT! MIKU MAKE IT STOP!" Mikuo yelled again.

"Good! Now make a light ball…" Kai said and crossed her arms.

I stuck out my arms and started thinking of a light ball forming. I looked at my hands there was a little light. Then…

_Phtttt!_ It died out…

"…" she started at me with her eye brow twitching, "Close enough! Come in Miku!" Kai said and walked in the house.

I walked into my room and lay down on my bed and looked at my ceiling. At the corner of my eye I looked out the window and saw a blond girl in a white night gown unconscious on the ground…

**Meiko's POV:**

_CLANK!_

My student and my sword clattered together.

"Not bad Zukki!" I chuckled.

"Not bad yourself!" she said in her usual childlike voice…

Because she WAS a child! She was only ten years old and very short like four foot nine. She had red eyes and short pink hair in pig tails. She usually wore a red dress which I told her it wasn't for fighting but she insisted…

_Clank!_

Again our swords hit. Although she was short she had a big advantage!

_Clunk!_

She hit my sword with great force with made me drop my sword. I rubbed my wrist and looked at her. She looked down at the sword the she looked at me and giggled.

"You're getting better!" I said and patted her head.

She hadn't broken a sweat yet like usual. I'm starting to think she's not human but you know… no one is in the entire kingdom! She was very skilled with hand knives the most I bet… better than anyone really!

"Meiko!" she said and pointed out the window, "Look!"

I ran to the window to see what she was talking about. There I saw a boy with purple hair lying unconscious on the grass. We both ran outside and kneeled down to look at the boy. We flipped him over to look at his face. His purple hair was everywhere. His eyes where puffy and red, he look like he had been crying. His face was also wet with tears.

"What should we do?" she asked at started poking him with a stick.

"Stop that!" I said to her, "We can't just leave him here!" I lifted him up and put him over my shoulder, "We can let him rest here until he wakes up!"

"Okay! It's getting late anyways!" she said and matched back in the house.

When I came into the house I laid him down on an extra bed we had at the training center. I looked at his cheek he had a red mark on him… he must've been slapped or something… I do that to Kaito all the time!

I left the room and checked on Zukki, she was talking to the rest of the girls in the training camp.

"Time for bed!" I said and clapped my hands together.

"Aw!" Miki said.

"Can we stay up a little longer?" Teto said and pouted

"Fine… I'll give you guys ten more minutes IF you tell me the answer to this riddle…" I smirked.

They started to moan.

"Okay… what falls… but never breaks… but what breaks… but never falls?" I said. **(A/N: do you know it? ;D)**

"Hm…" they were thinking hard and discussing things.

"Day and night…" someone said.

I turned around and found Kaito fiddling with a sword.

"What?" everyone said and looked at him.

"The answer for the question is day and night!" he chuckled, "Meiko! So how's the training?"

"Good until YOU showed up Kaito…" I scowled.

"Aw… so you don't want to see my brothers… and sister?" he said and snapped his figures then his mad brothers ran into the room and his sister…

"Hi everybody…" I moaned.

"A-a-achoo!" Nigaito sneezed then rubbed his nose.

"Germs!" one of my students yelled and ran out of the room.

"Still got that cold?" Everyone said.

"Ehhehe…" he said and rubbed the back of his head.

"Where am I?" I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned around to find the boy with purple hair looking around. I noticed that his red eyes were gone and the mark on his face was gone too!

"You're in my sword men and woman training center!" I said, "My student Zukki and I found you on the grass. We decided to help you."

"I see…" he said and looked around the room with all eyes staring at him, "I'm… uh… Marco by the way… STOP STARING AT ME!" he yelled which made everyone flinch.

"Sorry about that… you just don't seem like from here…" Zukki said.

"That's right… I'm not!" he said, "I'm from the Land of Green!"

"The Land of Green? You have purple hair though!" Teto said.

"Yes and wizards have powers…" he huffed and rolled his eyes.

"So what's you power?" Zukki asked, "Like what is a special thing you can do?"

"Well… I specialize in hand guns, and punches," he said and crossed his arms, "Example…"

_BOOM!_

It went by so fast… I didn't see it coming! There was a huge hole in the wall and Marco was standing in the same place in a punching position.

"…" we were all silent, "Whoa…"

"THAT right there is my power…" he said and pointed at the big gap in the wall.

"Cool!" Zukki said.

"Not it!" Teto, Kaito, Miki, and I yelled.

"What?" everyone said.

"Whoever didn't say, 'Not it,' has to fix that hole! So Kaito's brothers and the new kid FIX IT!" I said and chuckled.

**Luka's POV:**

I sat in the middle of my lab experimenting on potions… sitting on a high chair next to me was my freaky yet cute pet Tako Luka. She was nibbling on tuna I gave her.

"Luka!" my 'twin' brother Luki ran into my lab almost knocking over my poison acid on my table, "Whoa! Luka you really need to use less poison in your stuff!" he said.

"Oh hush up!" I said, "What do you need?" I asked.

"I hear that a new heir to the demon kingdom… a boy the age eleven no more no less!" he said.

By the sound of that I accidently put too much explosive in my potion which made a-

_BOOOM!_

"What did you say?" I said and shot a glare at him, "A NEW heir? I thought I killed the last one hundred years ago!"

"Yes! But a new one has been found! Plus… you weren't the only one that killed him and or her off… I still don't know the gender for the last one…" my pink head of a brother said.

"Yessss I know!" I hissed at the 'S' part, "Mezumi, and Kaito were a great help! But I'm the one that sealed them away in a pot making them trapped forever! What's the new heir's name?"

"No one knows… it's a boy that's all I know! Oh and you niece, Neru, is coming over!" he said and walked out of the room.

Before he can close the door I shot a lightning bolt to his butt as a punishment for making me angry…

"OW!" he yelled and slammed the door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I looked out my window and saw Neru hanging upside down the window… ninjas…

She waved at me and smiled. I opened the window with my powers and she swung in.

"Hi Aunt Luka!" she said and saluted me, "I see you heard the bad news…"

"Yes… do you know who the next heir is?" I asked.

"Um… no?" she said.

"I see…" then I read her mind…

_Oh dear! Poor Marco all alone… I bet he's so sad right now!_

"How's Marco?" I asked.

"Well… he's… missing…" she sighed.

"I see…" then I read her mind again.

_I hope that slap from Kai didn't hurt him that much!_

"So… how's Kai then?" I asked.

"Ack!" she flinched, "Well… she's mad at Marco… she slapped him…"

"She SLAPPED him?" I said, "Well… I wonder why…" I read her mind again.

_AUNT LUKA STOP READING MY MIND!_ She shrieked so loud that I covered my ears and fell on my bottom.

"Ha-ha-ha!" she giggled, "Anyways, did you conger up my throwing stars yet?"

"Yes… they're in a big box over there," I said and pointed at a box that was one foot tall and wide.

I stood up and dusted myself off and picked up the box with my powers, and handed it to her.

"Thanks! Also… you know Mezumi's apprentice?" she asked me.

I nodded slowly thinking this was going to get bad…

"Well… she went… **missing…**"

**Me: DUN DUN DUUUUN! Also what couples should be in this? I already know RinxLen but what else? Darn I DIDN'T MENTION GACKUPO!**

**Gackupo: Thanks a lot!**

**Me: Don't worry! You'll be first in the next chapter! *throws an eggplant at him***

**Gackupo: YAY!**

**MikuxKaito**

**MeikoxKaito**

**HakuxDell**

**LukaxGackupo**

**LukaxKaito**

**TetoxTed (Will be mentioned later in the story)**

**KaixMarco (OC)**

**MarcoxZukki (Oc)**

**XavierxMezumi (OC)**

**ReixRui (Will be mentioned later in the story)**

**MikuoxNeru**

**LukixLuka  
**

**(What else can't think on anymore!)**


	2. Prince!

**Gackupo POV:**

I sat on a rock in the middle of the forest. I heard a boom all of a sudden. I got up and drew my sword… nothing… huh… I heard rustling in the forest then something popped out of a bush. I threw my throwing knives.

"Whoa! Stop it!" it was a girl with long blond hair in a side ponytail.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Neru… Neru Akita. You must be that sword man who everyone talks about…" she sighed.

"Yes, yes I am!" I smiled, "Where are you going?"

"I'm visiting my aunt… Luka…" she sighed again.

"Whoa… you mean the sorceress?" I gasped.

"Um… yeah?" she said.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"She doesn't like men…" she said, "If… you are one…"

"Aw… wait a minute… HEY!" I said, "I am a man!"

"Well it's hard to tell because of your girly appearance…" she laughed, "Anyways… she doesn't like swords men… the only men she ever hangs out with is Kaito and her brother Luke…"

"Kaito? That all powerful wizard?" I gasped.

"Yeah! They've been friends forever!" she smirked, "Anyways… see you later Gackupo!" she said and vanished in a flash.

"See you?" I said.

**Len's POV:**

I decided to visit Miku and Mikuo today just for fun. When I came in their house Mikuo told me they had a cute girl over. When we entered the kitchen Miku was talking to that girl I met!

"Hi Len!" Miku waved.

"Hm… Have we met before?" Rin said eyeing me.

"Yes! We have! Remember at the lake?" I said and clapped my hands together.

"Oh right!" she smiled.

"She said she fell out of the sky!" Miku said.

"What?" I said.

"Well… I was sitting on the front porch of my house and I felt someone push me off and I fell…" she sighed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah! I'm just fine! Miku here nursed me back to health!" she giggled.

_**BOOM!**_

"What was that?" I asked looking around the house.

"That was probably Kai…" Miku and Mikuo said.

"Who's Kai?" Rin asked in a cute voice.

"She's our master…" Miku and Mikuo sighed at the same time.

They lead us to the training room where their master was exploding dummies.

"STUPID MARCO!" she yelled and threw a fire ball at another dummy.

"Kai!" Miku said and ran over to her, "I told you to get over that boy!" she said and shook her shoulders.

"I KNOW!" she yelled and clenched his fist she looked over to Rin, "Who's this?"

"I-I'm Rin!" she shivered.

You can't blame her for being scared… Kai was nuts! Kai walked over to her and examined her. She was taller than her by a few inches.

"Hm… how old are you?" she asked.

"Fourteen…" Rin said, "You?"

"Eleven… must be sad to be shorter than an eleven year old…" she sighed, "I'm guessing you're a wizard in training?"

"Huh? How did you know?" she asked in shock.

"You give off an aura of a beginner… I'll train you!" Kai smiled.

"I already have a master though!" Rin said.

"Who?" we all asked.

"Mezumi…" she sighed.

"THE MEZUMI?" Kai half yelled

"Y-yes!" Rin flinched, "She's kind of like a mother to me!"

_Knock, Knock, Knock…_

"Who is it?" we all said.

"Neru!"

Kai walked to the door revealing Neru hanging upside down the door waving at us.

"Hi Neru!" Kai and Miku said.

Neru caught a glimpse of Rin and jumped down to the ground. She stared at her then pointed a figure at her.

"YOU'RE MEZUMI'S MISSING STUDENT!" she boomed.

"Wah!" Rin said, "Y-yes I am!"

"Mezumi has been looking all over for you!" Neru said and shot a glare at me, "What happened?"

-Later…-

"I see…" Neru sighed, "Are you going back to the Land of Sky?"

"I can't grow wings so I can't go up…" she sighed and looked at her feet.

"Don't worry!" Kai said, "I can teach you!"

"So will I!" Mikuo said.

"NO!" Miku, Kai, Neru, and I yelled.

"No offence Mikuo, but you suck at magic…" Kai and Neru said.

"I agree…" Miku and I said.

"Pht… you're just jealous of my awesome skills…" he sighed.

"I'm better than you… and I'm only ELEVAN!" Kai said.

"Phtttt…" Mikuo rolled his eyes.

"THAT'S IT!" Kai yelled, "LET ME AT HIM!"

Miku and Neru pulled her back which looked really hard. She was thrashing and shooting lightning bolts at Mikuo. Then she finally stopped. She sighed and fixed her hair. She smiled at Rin then looked at me.

"Len can you have Rin stay at your house because I don't want her to get hurt by this pervert Mikuo…" she said and glared at Mikuo.

"Hurtful!" Mikuo said and put his hands on his hips.

"Is that okay?" she said and gave me a soft look.

"Uh… sure? Why not?" I said.

"Thanks!" she giggled, "Rin let's get on with training! To the training center!" she said and grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her off along with Miku and Mikuo.

"That Kai girl is SO crazy…" I said.

"Got that right…" Neru sighed, "Anyways, I'm going out for a while!"

"Where?" but before I could get an answer she was gone in a flash.

**Meiko's POV:**

Zukki and I were practicing again and that new boy Marco was in the fighting room practicing his punches. I've noticed from time to time Marco's eye's turn pitch black… but it must be my imagination! Usually in his sleep he mumbles something about him being sorry.

"**AHHHHHHHH!**" I heard Marco yell in the training room.

Everyone ran in and saw that Marco's clothes tattered and had scratch marks all over him like he was mauled by a lion or even worse… no that can't be!

"Who did this to you!" we all asked.

"Not who… what…" he breath heavily clutching his chest, "It was a dark shadow or something… it was like a claw… scratching me remedially…" he breathed in and out, "It was… horrible…" when he took his hand off his chest it revealed a bunch of blood.

That's when I saw his eyes turn black then back to purple, "Get him to the infirmary…" I told my students.

They obeyed and carried him there. Then I saw something scratched on the wall, _'Your time will come Marco…_'

"What are you Marco…?" I whispered.

Kaito came over after a while and used some magic to heal the boy. I noticed that Marco's purple hair was turning darker and his eye color was turning darker too.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Marco said as he lay in a bed, "I NEED to leave!"

"Why?" we all said.

"You wouldn't understand… plus… you would hate me if I told you…" he said and put his hand over his forehead.

"Do what you have to do…" Kaito said.

"Yeah… we can't stop you!" Miki said.

"I agree…" Teto said.

"Yup… at least take some food for the trip," Zukki smiled.

"Thanks… I might be gone for a while… I might not come back…" he sighed.

"At least stay until you heal!" I said.

"I need to leave TODAY…" he said in an almost pissed tone.

When he said that his eyes were pitch black. He jumped of the bed and punched a hole through the wall. He smiled back at us and waved good-bye and jumped through the hole and disappeared in a flash. Either he was really fast or he's a wizard… or maybe a-

**Luka's POV:**

I was standing in the middle of my spell circle in my lab with my pet, Tako Luka, sitting on a stool watching me with her usual odd face. I was creating a fire ball then my brother came in and I nearly killed him with the fire ball.

"WHOA!" he yelled, "Watch where you're throwing those things!" he said and dusted himself off.

"What do you want Luki?" I snapped.

"It's LUKE, and I was wondering can we visit Mezumi? She seems really upset…" he sighed.

"Why do you care?" I asked and raised one eyebrow.

"Because she lost her student and she seems REALLY upset like I said before!" he said and rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine…" I sighed, "Take my hand."

"Why?"

Do you want to get there fast or take the long way!" I snapped at him.

"Okay! Okay!" he said he walked over to me and place his hand on mine.

-ZAP!-

When I opened my eyes we were in the Land of Sky. Luki was holding my hand tightly because he was falling through the clouds. I pulled him up and sprouted my wings. I smirked at him and he was glaring at me. (A/N: I was eating ice cream at this part! XD!) It was weird on how I was carrying him… it was bridal style… When we landed on Mezumi's house I heard a crash…

**Neru's POV:**

I went to visit my aunt when I heard rustling again. Popped out of the bushes was that purple guy again… (I ran out of ice cream… T.T) I sighed at looked at him.

"What?" he said and shrugged.

"Are you going to see Luka?" I asked glaring at him with my eye brow twitching.

"No she's not at her place. She left a message that said she went to visit a friend in the Land of Sky," he shrugged again, "ANYWAYS…" he sighed, "I'm going to the Land of Blue… See you!"

Then in a flash he was gone. I guess I came all this way for nothing! I sighed and ran back to Miku and Mikuo's house. When I came I found Kai barking at Mikuo for messing up a spell and Rin and Miku were laughing.

"Hello!" I greeted them, "Mikuo mess up a spell again I see?"

"This is why I didn't want him as a teacher!" Miku smirked.

"Kai is a great teacher if you listen well! It's very interesting!" Rin smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Kai snapped her fingers, "Rin I forgot to give you your cape!"

"What cape? Mezumi never gave me a cape…" Rin said.

"That's because she doesn't need to give capes for ranking! You see this white cape I'm wearing?" she asked we nodded slowly, "Well it means I'm a full wizard! You see the idiot's cape?" she said and pointed at Mikuo with her thumb, "It's black which means he is just in basic," she nodded, "Miku has a gray cape which means she is doing good and developing greatly!"

"What color do I get?" Rin asked.

"White is a beginner and master color, but this cape is different, it goes over your elbows instead of covering your entire body. Plus there is a black stripe on the edges," she shrugged after she said that.

"When will I get it?" Rin asked at tilted her head to the side.

"Today!" she said, "Just follow me!"

She ran off with all of us following her. When she opened a huge door capes of different colors were everywhere! She looked around and pull out the cape Rin had to have and threw it to her.

"That cape is for beginners only because I can tell you have not developed much from your aura…" she smiled, "But don't worry it says that you have learned much but just don't know how to use it completely!"

"Yes…" Rin sighed, "I know much but it just dies out! Why?" she asked.

"I'm guessing your parents aren't wizards?" she said.

"I don't know who my parents are…" Rin sighed, "Mezumi is like a mother to me! But we aren't related in any way!"

"I see… let me tap into your memory then…" Kai said.

"NO!" Rin said then a big wind burst, "I-I mean… I don't want to… what if my parents are bad?"

"I'm guessing by the wind you caused there you lived in the Land of Sky all of your life?" Kai said as she put on her hood.

"Well yes I did!" she said and nodded.

"…Hm…" Kai said, "I think I might know your parents… well not physically like friends… more like… enemies…"

"I-is this going to make you stop teaching me?" Rin _squeaked_.

"No! Not at all! Just because my parents hate yours doesn't mean I hate you!" she said, "That's their decision… I make my OWN choices."

"That's deep…" Mikuo said.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Kai ran to the door and opened it reveling Len! I almost ran up to him and hugged him but I didn't. I looked at Rin who was blushing when the door opened. Fever maybe?

"Hi!" Len said and saluted us with two fingers, "I'm here to pick up Rin."

"Oh! Yeah of course!" Kai said, "Rin, come here right when the sun rises and we shall begin our next lesson!"

"Did it go well?" Len said.

"V-Very!" Rin stuttered and walked up to him, "See you tomorrow, Miku, Mikuo, Kai, and Neru!" then the door closed.

Why was I last? I huffed.

"Well, I'm going! I'll see you guys tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah sure!" they all said.

"See you!" I said and left… ninja style!

**Marco's POV:**

I hid in a cave high in the mountains. The cave was wet and big… I was breathing heavily that you can see my breath in this cold place… I still had blood dripping but I tried to ignore it. I hit the wall with the side of my fist and sighed. I sat on a rock and looked at my hands… covered in dirt… mud… and they were trembling…

_Hello demon prince!_

"Who's that?" I said and stood up looking around the dark cave.

_We are here to help you prince!_

"We?" I asked looking around for the voice.

"YES WE!" they said then they flashed right in front of me.

They were twins with black hair and hazel like eyes. One was a pretty girl who looked very lady like and the other was a boy who kind of looked like me. The girl was wearing a long no sleeve black dress which made her look… well… Kai-ish… I guess… and black arm warmers. The boy was wearing a black long sleeve, black pants, a skull ring, and black arm warmers.

"You are?" I asked.

"I'm Rei…" said the boy.

"I'm Rui…" said the girl.

"Rei… Rui…? Why are you here?"

"We came to get you!" Rui said.

"So come with us…" Rei said and extended his and along with Rui.

"No…" I said.

"Why not? You'll be more powerful than ever!" Rui said, "You'll rule EVERYTHING dark…"

"I don't want too…" I said.

"Why not?" Rei said, "Is it that Kai girl? Forget her!"

"I'm NOT betraying Kai!" I said and slapped their hands, "Wait… how do you know Kai?"

"We know EVERYTHING about you…" Rui said and rubbed her hand, "and 'Kai' is a girl you deeply care about…"

I turned bright red at the comment.

"Yup… come with us… and we won't come for her…" Rei said.

I opened my mouth then let out a sigh, "Okay… I'm in."

"Good," they said and extended their hands again.

And this time… I took their hands and we disappeared in a black mist. The next thing I knew we were in a circle room in a big castle that was dark and had no windows. But I could still see. They were black marble columns, in the center of the room was a big circle and a skull inside it, there was a chair that was sitting on that skull that was black and had a huge skull on the top of it, and black knights were standing around the entire room.

"Welcome to your new home**… Prince…"**


	3. Marraige!

**Info about Kingdoms:**

**Land of Sky:** In this land, everyone is a wizard. Mezumi is the top wizard who helps others with spells who don't get them. She is the most beautiful in that part of the kingdom and doesn't like boys flirting with her. In this land there are houses on clouds. If you don't have wings you fall through the clouds and might get hurt. Everyone here is said to be good looking and stuff like that. They are the Magical and Wind part of the kingdom.

**Land of Blue: **The land that is not attached to the kingdom but on the sea. In the summer it shines bright were they eat their frozen food. In the winter it snows like crazy. They are the wisest in the kingdom and calm. Kaito is the top wizard in that part of the kingdom. There is a bridge connected to from there to the Land of Red. They are the Cool and Calm of the Kingdom.

**Land of Red: **In this land, everyone specializes in swords or knifes. Meiko is the head instructor and the best teacher for worriers. The land is usually hot year round. They are known as the strongest, fiercest, and most skilled people in the kingdom. They are the Fire and Anger of the kingdom.

**Demon World: **This isn't even part of the kingdom. It is underground it really. This place is the darker shadow parts of the people are. This is where the demon prince rules. This place is feared by everyone because of the many deaths in this place. Only the strong, brave, and strong hearted can get through alive in the demon world. It is said that if you stay for a long time, your hair will turn dark, dark, black and your eyes will either turn red or black. It is also said that the only way you can break the spell in this world is by defeating the demon prince in a duel. They are the dark and hatted of the land.

**Land of Green: **This is known as the land with people with beautiful/handsome green hair. People don't really specialize in anything really but they do have wizards. The people there are nice and kind hearted. It is said that anyone can sing in that kingdom epically if you have more beautiful green hair. They are the Calm and peaceful of the kingdom.

**Forest: **This is people seek for advice. Not is known much but the only thing is that the master sorceress Luka lives here with her brother Luki and her weird yet cute Tako Luka. The forest can help you find the answers you seek if you go to the right place. This place is the? And? Of the kingdom.

**Kai's POV:**

STUPID Marco… with his stupid dark powers… stupid… I was sitting on a bench in the market place where Miku, Mikuo, and I went shopping for food. I put my chin in my hand and sighed. I still can't believe he LIED to me! URH! KAI GET HIM OUT OF YOUR HEAD! My eye brows were twitching and I was tapping my fingers.

"Kai?" Miku asked, "A-are you okay?"

I must have looked angry because I could feel my vain popping out of my forehead… I nodded and stood up. Miku had a bag full of leeks and so did Mikuo. I smacked myself in the fore head with my palm and looked at them.

"Leeks…? Again…?" I said, "Okay you can have them… but I need to buy food OTHER than leeks okay?" I sighed.

When we came home I went in my room and flopped on the bed. Then at the corner of my eye I saw a note by the window. I got up and walked over to it. It said:

_To: Kai_

_From: Marco_

I sighed and opened it up:

_Dear Kai,_

_Forgive me for becoming your new enemy…_

_From,_

_The guy who you hate with all of your guts aka Marco…_

THE NERVE OF THAT MARCO! I crumpled up the paper and threw it out the window along with a fire ball to burn the note into ashes. _Forgive me for becoming your new enemy…_

"WHAT IN THE LAND OF GREEN IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" I screeched and my hair stood up and flowed around like a fire.

Miku ran into my room with a bucket of water and splashed it on me, "CALM DOWN KAI!" she yelled.

I wiped the water off my face and glared at her, "Shut up…" I snarled, "Just… go downstairs and get the magic book in my lab and learn all the spells on page 366…" I sighed.

She nodded and left the room with a big sigh. I moaned and punched the wall with all of my strength. There was a big dent, I touched it with my fingers and sighed. It's his entire fault! It always is! I don't even know why I hang out with him… o-or even like him! Wait… d-did I just say… l-like? Sure I like him but as a friend! Or… maybe… more than one?

NO!

I threw a fire ball at the wall which made the dent bigger.

**Master calm down!**

"Huh? Miku?" I looked around but no Miku.

**NO YOU DING DONG IT'S ME! Look to your left!**

I did so and found a girl in a beautiful flowing blue dress that had sparkles on it. The dress reached above her thighs and she wore black high heels. Her face looked like mine! She had long brown hair and a golden crown on it. She wore a black chocker.

"Who in the Land of Green are you?" I asked.

**I'm you! I'm the part of you that's full of love! I'm the one that controls your love for Marco!**

"What? I don't LOVE Marco! He's a traitor!" I half yelled.

**Yeah right! You SO love him! You're so stupid!**

"No I don't!" I said.

**Denial! I wonder where the others are…**

"There's more?" I said.

_Yes there is!_

I looked on my right and saw a girl in a red no sleeve shirt that looked like me. She wore red shorts that had a small red cape on the back. Instead of her having my brown eyes she had green. Her hair was in a ponytail. Her shoes where high heel boots that were red, and she had some cuts and bruises on her right arm.

"And you are?" I asked.

_I'm your fighting side! The one that you use the most! That's why you have so much anger issues… I'm the one that fights._

Hi there!

I turned behind me and saw a girl that looked like me with brown hair that was curled. She wore a no sleeve dress that had ruffles on the end that was above her thighs that was pink and sparkly. She wore white knee socks and pink high heels.

"Urg… and you?"

The one that is happy and girly! Heehee! Also the prettier one!

"Do all wizards have a split personality?" I sighed.

_**Nope! Only you!**_

All of the girls flinched. I looked behind me and saw me… again… she had her hair down like me and was wearing a tank top and shorts… she wore a black tie around her neck, white socks that reached her thighs and these thin weird shoes…

"You are?" I asked.

_**I'm the you of another world… these girls here used to be with me but they look... different I guess… Well… anyways…these girls go from dimension to dimension searching for a new Kai… I'm here just to tell you there are more than three… and good luck!**_

She snapped her fingers and disappeared in a ray of light. I stood in the middle of the room looking back and forth between the multiple people that looked like me…

"So… love, happy, and fighter…?" I sighed, "I like the fighter better!"

_Thank you!_

**HURTFUL!**

HURTFUL!

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up!" I said.

**I hope we meet Marco soon!**

_Ew… boys are gross!_

KYA! MARCO IS SO HOT!

"Ew! You're gross! I don't like Marco!" I said and covered my ears.

**DENIAL!**

"**I LOVE MARCO!**" I yelled, "WHAT IN DROGONS LAIR WAS THAT! I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

"Ohohoho… yes you did!" I turned and found Mikuo and Miku standing by the door.

"Wow Kai…" Miku said, "So that's why you were so mad! You LOVE Marco!"

"NO WAY! I-I DON'T!" I said.

"Marco and Kai sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Mikuo sang.

"SHUT IT!" I yelled and threw a ten foot big fire ball at Mikuo.

"ACK!" Mikuo yelled with some of the tips of his hair on fire, "SPLIT ENDS! GET IT OUT!"

I felt a blush rising to my cheeks. Do I really like him?

**Totally…**

_Uh huh!_

YIPPIE! LOVE IS AMAZING!

**Marco's POV:**

I woke up in a big room. I wasn't wearing my shirt just my pants. I was lying down in a bed that was black and had black bed sheets and all that. Next to my bed was a table that was gold and had a dark jewel in the middle. Who am I? Where am I?

"Prince! You are awake!" a girl with black hair and pigtails walked in the room.

She wore a black dress that was reveling her cleavage. She wore black high heels and was smiling at me.

"Who are you?" I asked "Where am I?"

"Why Prince Marco! You are in your room! How can you forget?" she bowed, "I'm Miku Zatsune, your advisor at your service!"

"Prince? Huh…" I said, "Leave my room…"

"Yes master!" she said and left the room.

She looks familiar… I got up from the bed and grabbed my shirt that was hanging on a chair. I looked out my window… I saw a burned forest and dark houses. I heard whipping and lashing… what kind of place is this? Then a picture of a girl flashed in my mind. The girl had long brown hair and pretty brown eyes… she wore a white dress and cape. She had such a warm smile…

"Who are you?" I said out loud.

_Marco… why did you betray me?_

"Huh? What was that?" I said and looked around the room… nothing…

_Why don't you know me anymore? I HATE YOU!_

"Ah…" I moaned and fell to the ground putting my hands over my ears.

_Marco… please come back to me… I miss you so much… please… oh please… come back… because I-_

"Stop messing with my head whoever you are…" I whispered.

I heard sniffing, _Marco…_ the voice whispers.

Who? Who are you? What are you? Do I know you?

"Master Marco! Your training will start in- oh gosh! What happened?" Rui said and ran over to me, "Are you okay Master Marco?"

"I'm fine… just leave…" I said and with a move of my hand a black power pushed her out.

"Ah!" she whimpered, "O-okay… just come down in ten minutes okay Master?"

"Okay… leave now…" I said again covering my eyes with both hands.

Then she left. I sighed then stood up. I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw two sides of me for some reason… one had bright neon purple hair and eyes… and another had dark purple hair and black eyes… Then the girl appeared again in the reflection smiling at me. She giggled and placed her hand on the mirror like she was trapped in a box. She looked at me with her big brown eyes and giggled again. She extended her hand out the mirror and tilted her head to the side. Then her smile vanished.

_Marco… why did you leave…?_

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

_You do know that I like you right?_

"What? I don't know you!" I said.

_I see… you forgot… about me… the person you were best friends with… well… this is all I can give you now…_

She leaned her head out the mirror and kissed me. My eyes were wide with shock. Then she let go of the kiss. I blushed and she dissolved away in the mirror… who… who was she?

_Don't forget me Marco! I'll be waiting!_

"Huh?" I said in awe, "How…? How did she do that?"

What did she just say…? _I'll be waiting!_

"Bah! I don't even know her!" I said then the mirror exploded into pieces…

I got dressed and went down where my teacher was awaiting. The girl looked like the girl in the mirror but she had blood red eyes and raven black hair. Plus… she had a bigger chest! Not like I was looking… She looked at me and smirked.

"Ready for your training, your 'majesty?'" she smirked again.

"Yeah… sure whatever…" I sighed.

"Master what's wrong?" Rui asked.

"Nothing…" I sighed again.

"Good… because we have A LOT of training to do to overrun the surface world…" Rei said then fire burst from his hands floating an inch above his palms, "Training starts… NOW!" he yelled and hurled a fire ball at me.

**Len's POV:**

Rin was walking around the house while I cook lunch. The cape she was wearing looked cute on her! I just didn't want to tell her…

"Len!" she said, "Where's your master… um… X-Xavier?"

"Oh… he went out to train!" I said.

"Oh… okay!" she looked around, "Len where's the oranges?"

"In that cabinet down there!" I said and pointed.

"Thanks!" she said.

When she went to get them I saw her bow twitch a little… weird… She grabbed and orange and ate it cutely.

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

"Yo! Len open the door! It's me Xavier!" I ran to the door revealing my Master, "Yo!"

"Hi Xavier! We have a guest that's going to be staying with us!" I said, "Her name is Rin."

"Really?" He looked over my shoulder who saw Rin eating her orange, "You! Your Mezumi's missing student!"

"Does EVERYONE know that?" I sighed.

"Yeah! It's the latest news!" he said, "Because… Mezumi is an important girl!" he blushed.

"Mezumi? She's looking for me?" she said and pointed to herself, "I can't go back though!"

"Y-yeah! I'll go send her a card and tell her you are here!" Xavier said and walked away.

"Len!" Rin said, "When I grow my wings… can you visit me in the Land of Sky?"

Huh?

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you seem like a really nice guy!" then she yawned, "I-it's getting late… good night!" she said then hugged me.

-The Next Morning-

I was in the kitchen then someone knocked on the door. I ran to the door and infront of me was a beautiful blue haired girl in a no sleeve sky blue dress that went over her knees.

"I'm here for Rin!" her voice said which sounded like chimes.

"You her master?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled at me, "Yes! Yes I am! I hear she has been learning from… Kai is it?"

"Yes…" I nodded, "I'll go get Rin! Just wait in the living room over there!" I said and pointed over to some chairs.

She nodded and walked over to the chairs. I ran into Rin's room where she was trying to make a ball of light with her hands. When I knocked on the door she dropped her hands and squeaked. She looked at me.

"Your master is here!" I said.

"Mezumi?" she chimed, "Wow!"

She ran out of the room really fast and down stairs. When I came down they were talking and laughing.

"Okay I'll let you stay for a week longer!" Mezumi giggled.

"Yay!" she turned to me and hugged me, "I get to stay! Yippe!" she let go.

"Dear boy… can you take care of Rin for me? You are one of the only MEN in the world who I can trust…" she said and crossed her arms.

"O-of course!" I said.

"Len? What's going on?" Xavier asked and walked in the room, "Oh… hi Mezumi!"

"Well good bye Rin, see you some other time!" Mezumi said and walked off.

"How rude…" Xavier said and crossed his arms, "So Rin is staying? Cool!"

"**OI! LEN!**" Kai burst in threw the door and marched in, "I need YOUR help…" she said and grabbed my collar dragging me off along with Rin and Xavier running behind us.

When we came at her house Mikuo and Miku were arguing and throwing magic at eachother.

"I told Miku that she got an 'A' and Mikuo got a 'B-' and now they are fighting! Can you stop them?" she asked.

"Why me?" I asked which I probably shouldn't have.

"Because I WILL kill you if you don't…" she said.

She grabbed me by the collar again and threw me in the middle of Miku and Mikuo's fight.

"Whoa!" I dodged a fire ball and then ice shards that Miku and Mikuo were throwing, "STOP IT GUYS!" I yelled.

"NOOOO! MIKU GOT A BETTER GRADE THAN ME!" Mikuo whined.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU SUCK!" Miku yelled.

"ENOUGH!" I heard someone yell; "You are acting SO childish!" it was Xavier, "DO you HAVE no shame?"

"Huh…" Miku and Miku sighed.

"Never thought of it…" Miku said.

"Yeah… we are acting silly…" Mikuo said.

"Good… now your penalty is…- THIS!" Kai threw ice shards at them causing them to be pinned to the wall.

"OOF!" Mikuo said, "I guess we deserve that…"

"Yes… now… try to get yourselves down…" she said, "NOW!" she boomed.

"EEK!" they yelled.

"K-Kai don't you seem a bit too… harsh?" I said.

I shouldn't have said that. She threw her ice shares at me and I was pinned to the wall.

"Now you know not to mess with me! And Yes! I am being too harsh! That's how I learned!" she giggled.

"**YOU THERE!**" a voice boomed.

At the door were two boys and one girl. One looked like Rin and one kind of looked like me. The other one looked the guy who looked like me. One boy had red eyes and black hair that looked purple in the light, he wore a black cape, a black long sleeve, and black pants. The other boy had black hair and hazel eyes, he wore a black suit. The girl who looked like Rin had black hair and hazel eyes, she wore a black long dress that touched the ground.

"Who… are you?" Kai said and pointed a finger at them.

"I'm Rei," the black haired boy said.

"I'm Rui," said the girl.

"I'm, Prince Marco," said the purple haired boy.

"YOU!" Kai yelled and threw ice shards at him.

He deflected it and looked at her in shock, "That's no way to treat a prince!"

"YOU'RE NOT A PRINCE YOU COWARD!" she said and threw more ice shards which he just deflected.

"Don't you want to know WHY I'm here fair maiden?" Marco asked we all shook our heads, "Because… I'm here to ask for YOUR hand in marriage!" he said and pointed at Kai.

"NO WAY I WOULD MARRY A COWARD LIKE YOU!" she yelled and threw another ice shard which again he deflected, "You betrayed me!"

"Fair maiden why not give me a chance?" he asked and walked up to her.

"Because… I already gave you a chance and you failed Marco…" she slapped him in the face.

"HA I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM!" Miku yelled along with another girl who looked like Kai who just entered the room.

"Kai!" said the girl who looked like her, "Transform with me!"

Kai nodded and jumped back next to the girl. Then interlocked arms and a blue light flashed. When it dissolved Kai was wearing a flowing blue dress that was a noodle strap, she had a blue bow wrapped around her waist, and her hair turned blue and her eyes turned pink. She was holding a scepter that was taller than her that was thin, on the top it had a diamond that was all colors, and there was a pink bow in the middle.

"Just… die Marco…" she said in a cold voice.

She spun her staff and shot a fifty foot long bolt lightning at Marco which he deflected. Her eyes turned red and her dress turned into a black tub top that showed a strip of her stomach, she wore a red mini skirt that had a small cape on the back, she had a sleeve less button down shit (that wasn't buttoned at all) that was red, her eyes stayed red, her hair was back to brown and was all over, she had black long socks, she wore red high heel boots over them, instead of a wand she had a red sword, and she wore black gloves that reached her elbow and showed he fingers.

She extended one hand and pulled it back releasing Miku and Mikuo.

"Help me defeat this traitor!" she raged.

"Okay!" they said.

Xavier and I pulled out our swords and Rin stood shaking. Marco lifted up his hand then an army of skeletons where everywhere. He smirked. I ran over to Rin to protect her from the skeletons and Kai went to 'kill' Marco.

**Kai's POV:**

"I. HATE. YOU. GO… DIE…" I said to Marco and slashed my sword.

He dodged it and then threw ice shards at me which I deflected.

"Why do you hate me fair maiden?" he asked.

"Because Marco, I HATE YOU! You were my best friend and YOU just HAVE to be a demon! How dare you lie to me for five years!" I yelled.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" he said and dodged another one of my blows.

"You mean you don't remember your BEST friend?" I yelled, "That hurts… that hurts a lot…" I sighed, "BECAUSE OF THAT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I ran up to him and slashed my sword. Then he stuck out a hand and I was in the air!

"Try to kill me now…" he said.

"…" I stared at him, "Fine… you win… just make this all stop… and… I'll go with you…" I said.

"WHAT?" Miku, Mikuo, Rin, and Len yelled.

"You can't leave!" Rin said.

"Yeah! Even if you hurt me you're a great teacher!" Mikuo said.

"You can't leave now!" Miku cried.

"Yeah! Kai you just can't go to the other side to the demon world!" Len said, "Don't leave!"

"Kai… I've known you since we were little…" Xavier said, "You just can't leave us!"

"Bye-bye…" I sighed.

Then those Rei and Rui twins opened a dark portal and Marco put me down. We entered the portal and I gave one last good-bye to my friends…

**Rin's POV:**

I can't believe she's gone! Now what will I do to get home!

"What now?" I said.

"I guess…" Miku sighed, "We get her back?"

"How? She's in the demon world and no one knows where it is!" Mikuo yelled.

"I think I might know a person who might…" Len said, "All we need is Neru to take us there!"

"How in blazes does Neru know?" Mikuo yelled.

"Not Neru you idiot!" Len said, "Her aunt…"

"Who's Neru's aunt?" I asked.

"She's the all-powerful sorceress Luka Megurine!" Len said, "Now… **let's go…**"


	4. We Found You!

**Hey guys! I'm just here to say this ISN'T in the Middle Ages… this is in the 21****st**** century! It's just full of wizards and stuff! Like maplestory! If you play the game you would get it! So it's the 21****st**** century just filled with wizards… got it? Okay! Let's go! Also I've been kind of busy working on a t-shirt idea for my school! I was the first to donate an idea for the shirt but wish me luck that I win!  
**

**Also what couples should there be? Suggest because no one suggested yet… I'd gladly do it!**

**Rin's POV:**

We followed Len to a house which must've been Neru's… He knocked on the door and Neru opened it in a flash. She smiled and she asked what's going on.

"Take us to your aunt, Luka," Len said.

"Why?" she asked.

"First thing's first…" Len sighed, "Kai… well… she… was taken away by Marco… plus… she's going to marry him… a-and… we need to go to the demon world…" Len said.

"…" she stared at us, "WHAT?" she boomed, "KAI'S BEEN TAKEN AWAY BY MARCO TO GET MARRIED TO HIM? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?"

"Eek!" I squeaked, "N-no I don't…"

"It means… Kai becomes evil… and… if a demon king marries a powerful wizard… well…" Len froze, "Well they can become more powerful…"

"That's right and we can't waste any time!" Miku said, "We NEED to go!"

"I agree! Akita let's go!" Mikuo said.

"Okay! Just try and keep up with me!" Neru said.

She ran out of the house and we followed right behind her. Later we came to an entrance to a forest; Neru dashed threw vines and trees. She was running so fast it was a blur. I when she stopped in her tracks we were in front of a house…

"Here we are!" Neru said.

She walked up to the door and pressed on it. A sign on the door appeared which looked like a big, 'L.' Then the door opened reveling a woman with a thin figure, a big chest, and looked VERY beautiful looked at us.

"Neru! How good to see you!" she said.

"NO TIME FOR CHIT CHAT!" Mikuo yelled, "Kai has been kidnapped!"

"What?" she said, "Where is she?"

We all sighed and said at the same time, "Demon World…"

"I see… I guess I can show you where she is… but it'll be a hard journey… I'll come with you along with my brother…" she said.

"WHAT?" then a boy with short pink hair ran to the door next to Luka.

"Yes Luki no arguments! Okay… first thing is first… we need more people… it's very challenging to get to the demon world!" she tapped the frame of the door, "Luki go call Kaito and Mezumi… and tell Kaito to bring his worrier friends and brothers…"

"It's LUKE and sure…" the pink boy sighed and left.

"Also… we need someone good GREAT with swords besides those worriers… you can't just use magic the entire time!" she sighed.

"I think I know the man right for the job!" Neru said, "I'll be right back!"

"Can I bring my wizard friends?" I asked.

"Who?" everyone asked.

"Their names are Dell and Haku!" I said.

"How can we get them?" Len asked.

"Easy! Mezumi always told me if I needed friends I can just use a special spell! It's like the only spell I can actually do… and it only works on people that are one hundred yards away…" I sighed, "Okay… here I go… _Summon my friends… Haku and Dell…_"

_POOF!_

Her friends sat on the ground puzzled. They looked at Rin then stood up.

"Rin…" said a gray haired boy, "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Dell calm down! I just need you and your sister to come with me on a quest!"

"What is it Rin?" said a gray haired girl.

"We need to get my friend back…" I said.

They nodded. Luki came out of the house with a blue haired boy, a brown haired girl, and a bunch of other people… then I saw… MEZUMI!

"Rin!" she said and hugged me.

"NO TIME FOR THAT!" Miku, Mikuo, and Len yelled, "WE NEED TO GET KAI! LET'S GO!"

"Wait!" Luka said, "We need to find the way…" she sighed, "Okay… first of all…"

"I GOT THE DUDE!" Neru said and burst through the trees with a purple haired man.

When Luka caught a glimpse she glared. Luki did the same, "I don't trust that guy…" he said.

"I agree!" Luka said.

"I'd be happy to help you guys!" the man said, "I'm Gackupo!" he walked over to Luka and kissed her hand.

"How dare you kiss the hand of my dear sister?" Luki said.

"NO TIME TO FIGHT! LIKE I SAID BEFORE LET'S GO!" Miku said.

We all nodded and ran like crazy. Luka lead the way in the forest turning left and right, right, left, forward, right, right, left, right, left, left, and then she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" said the woman in red.

"Not now Meiko…" said Luka, "Stand still… and just… don't scream!" she squeaked.

We all covered our mouths. Then I knew what she meant by, 'Don't scream,' a huge spider that was black and white with red eyes hung down the tree.

_Password…_

Luka clapped her hands together, "_Wizards of the west…_" she whispered in a soft angelic voice.

_You may enter…_

It climbed back up and disappeared in the big batch of trees.

"What… was that?" Dell said.

"I-I don't know!" Haku said while clinging on her brother's arm.

_**(Now let's enter their minds and see what they are thinking!)**_

**Len's POV:**

Whatever that was… I think I need new pants!

**Miku's POV:**

EEEK!

**Mikuo's POV:**

What the fu-?

**Dell's POV:**

I wish Haku would stop crying it was just a spider!

**Haku's POV:**

WHAAAAAAA!

**Kaito's POV:**

… I want ice cream…

**Meiko's POV:**

EEEW!

**Teto's POV:**

… I liked it's red eyes!

**Gackupo's POV:**

Luka's HOT!

**Zukki's POV:**

EEEEW EEEW SPIDERS ARE GROSSS!

**Xavier's POV:**

I d-don't like b-bugs! (That's right Xavier is a wuss)

_**(BACK TO NORMAL! Did I forget anyone?)**_

**Len's POV:**

After a while Luka made us climb up a huge mountain. When we made it to the top there wa a huge hole in it.

"Jump…" Luka said.

"WHAT?" we all yelled.

"This is as far as I can take you!" she said, "I'll meet you up in three days… Luki you stay with them," she looked at everyone, "Here's what you do… when you jump down, there will be a door… when you see it knock three times then say, _Open the door to reveal the demon we seek…_ when you open it it'll be VERY dark… walk three steps then there will be another hole… touch the wall and then a blue light will flash… the floor will turn around then jump down the hole, you'll find another door and you will have to answer a riddle!"

"What is it?" I said.

"I don't know…" she sighed.

"Why do I have to stay?" Luki said.

"Because you need to guide them!" Luka said, "It'll take you hours to get there and I'll meet up with you okay?" she sighed, "after you answer the riddle you will be whisked away by a wind that's so strong it'll make you fly… this is as far as I can say! I don't know the rest but I'll remember! Luki take care!" she hugged her brother then left.

"On three?" Zukki said. (Just saying they all learned each other's names.)

"One…" I sighed.

"T-two…" Rin said.

"THREE!" we all yelled and jumped in.

-**BLACK OUT!** ** -**

I opened my eyes and say a dim light… the sky! I sat up and everyone moaned and got up.

"Luka is crazy…" Luki said.

"There's the door!" Neru said.

I looked to what she was talking about. The door was must've been two stories high! Luki got up and knocked on the door. The door moaned something then Luki recited the password.

"_Open the door to reveal the demon we seek…_" he said.

The door flew open reveling a pitch black room… good-bye light…

"Hello darkness…" Rin said as if she had read my mind.

When we entered the cave I saw Rin almost trip into the hole (kind of), I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Whoa!" I said, "Rin be careful!"

I hope she didn't see how red I was because she was right on top of me! That's right we fell backwards… good thing it's dark!

"Nh… Okay…" Rin said and stood up.

"Everyone touch the wall like Luka said!" Kaito commanded.

We all did so. When all of us touched the wall every one of us got a different shape, I got one in the shape of a dragon, Rin got a star, Meiko got a fire, Kaito got an… ice cream? What the- never mind that! Teto got a snake, Mezumi got a star in a square, Zukki got a square that had a circle in it and in the circle was eight pointed star, Haku got a skull, dell got a cloud, Miku got a leek, and Mikuo got two leeks… weird…

Then we started moving, the room spun around a 180 degrees then stopped.

"J-jump again on t-three?" Mezumi said.

"Y-yeah…" we all said.

"O-one…" Mezumi said.

"T-two…" Kaito said.

"THREE!" Meiko yelled as we all jumped in at once.

-Another black out!-

I woke up again in cold sweat. Everyone was already up trying to answer a riddle.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Rin.

"The riddle…" Rin whispered back.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What starts off with four legs, two, and then three…" Rin said.

"I got it!" Kaito said.

_**What is it?**_

"A human!" Kaito chimed, "Four when a baby, two when they learn to walk, and three as a cane!"

_**You may enter…**_

_WHISK!_

The door flew open and a heavy wind whisked us off like Luka had said. When we stopped we all landed on the ground.

"EW!" Mezumi yelled, "Get off me human boy!"

"Sorry!" Xavier said and got off her.

"Be more careful you Meir human!" Mezumi said and stood up.

"Meir?" Xavier said, "I'm NO human you wizard, I'm a warlock!" he said, "I just didn't want to be one!" he snapped at her, "I'm over two thousand years old!"

Then the room started to shake and some rocks fell from the ceiling.

"Xavier! Calm down!" I said.

"Sorry…" he said and dusted the rocks off him.

"Warlock?" Mezumi said almost impressed, "I see…"

"Guys, we need to keep moving!" Teto said.

"Yeah! If we want to find that boy Marco again and his girlfriend we need to move!" Zukki said.

"Except…" Meiko said, "There are TWO paths… which way do we take?"

"I don't know…" Kaito said and touched the wall that split the two caves, "Wait- listen to that!"

_Ahh… ohh… ah… aahh… ooo… oaah…_

"It's… singing…" Miku said.

"Left!" Rin said, "That's where the voice comes from! COME ON!"

"Wait!" I said and grabbed her by the wrist before she could run, "What if… it's a trap?"

"No! It can't be! That's Kai singing!" she said.

"What?" I said, and then again I never heard her sing, "How are you so sure? It MUST be a trap!"

"Len," she said and held both of my hands, "don't you trust me?"

"I do but-"

"That is Kai…" Miku said.

"Yeah… it is!" Mikuo said, "That must be her! Let's go!" then he, his sister, and Rin dashed off.

"Wait!" we all yelled

"We need to go get them!" Kaito said.

"Right!" Meiko said.

"NO TIME TO CHAT LET'S GO!" I said and ran off with everyone behind me.

When we escaped the cave, we were in a village that had burned trees, a dark sky, and the moon was up. There I saw Miku, Mikuo, and Rin sitting down in crisscross position looking up at something. We ran over to them finding them looking up at Kai who was sitting on a tree stump with her legs crossed. Then she looked at us.

"Hey there!" she said with a smile.

"Kai!" I said.

"Hi Len!" then her smile faded, "I'm sorry I can't come back with you guys…" she said

"Why?" Meiko asked.

"Wait…" Kaito said, "Did you sign the contract?"

"What contract?" we all asked.

"The contract is…" Kai said, "It's a demon world tradition…"

"What?" I asked.

"If a demon marries a wizard from the surface world… I sign a contract… or else I die… also… I can leave this world… never…" she said with a sad look in her eye.

"What?" I gasped.

"Sorry… I guess you came for nothing…" she said as a tear trickled down her cheek, "You guys need to leave too or else you'll die… people from the surface world can't stay for long…"

"What now?" some people said.

"We stay that's what!" Rin and I said.

"What? Are you nuts?" everyone said.

"No," Rin said, "We can't just leave!" she clenched her fist in a ball, "We need to defeat Marco!"

"Rin…" Kai said and put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't die because of me…"

She shook her hand off, "Kai, you can't just marry Marco! Do you even like him?" she half yelled.

Kai blushed a little then looked down and made a small squeaking noise, which was either, "Yes," or "I don't know…"

"What?" we all said.

"Hm…" she said.

"WHAT?" we all said again.

"YES!" she yelled, "OKAY I FREAKING LOVE HIM OKAY?" she stood up, "Happy now?" her blush grew.

"So… you're just going to marry him?" Mikuo said, "Kai HE is evil!"

"I don't care!" she said with tears streaming down, "I bet I can turn him back to normal guys!"

"What if you can't?" Miku said.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Kai screeched, "I can… I know I can! Leave now! I don't want you guys to die!"

"I'm staying," Kaito said.

"Me too," Miku said.

"Me three," Mikuo said.

"Me four," Rin smiled.

"I have nothing to lose so I'm in too," Meiko said.

"I want to fight!" Zukki said.

"Agreed," Xavier gave her a thumb up.

"We didn't come here just to give up Kai," Mezumi said, "We came with probably not enough people to fight, but… it's good enough!"

"Right!" I said, "Kai, come on don't give up on us please?"

She shook her head then smiled. She reached in a pocket and took out her hand revealing a necklace with a diamond on it.

"Guys, don't lose it please?" she said put it in my hand, "Len, make sure you lead these people well."

"W-why me?" I asked.

"You are a brave one! I can tell," she smiled at me then at Rin, "Rin, I know you can't do much but please…" she took a paper out of her pocket with letters on it, "At the battle… recite this spell please? Anyone can use it! It powers up your friends here," she winked at me then looked at her, "Especially the ones you love the most!"

"Eh?" Rin said then looked at me then looked back at Kai.

She got up and walked up to Mikuo, "Mikuo, be more careful you bloated airhead!" she said and knocked on his forehead.

"Ow!" he whined.

She smiled at him, "Mikuo, don't lose your temper out on the battle field…" she glared at him, "Or else you'll DIE instantly…"

Mikuo flinched, "Y-yes ma'am!"

She walked over to Miku and hugged her, "Miku make sure you take care of your airhead of a brother okay?"

Miku sniffed, "Y-yes…"

"And the elders of the group… hm…" she looked at them then spoke again, "Meiko, Luki, Kaito, Mezumi, and Gackupo?"

"Yes!" they all said.

"Take care of the younger ones okay?" she smiled.

"Last but not least the worries and the ninja!" (Neru's the ninja) she smiled at them and started talking to them.

I walked over to Rin who was looking at the spell, "You memorized it?" I asked.

"This is a hard spell…" she sighed then put the note in her pocket, "I hope we win…"

"Don't worry Rin!" I said, "Let's just, do our best…"

We both turned back to Kai, "I need to go back to the castle now…" she said, "Invade the castle in three days, that's the day when the demon world is at its weakest… but not weak enough…" she looked back, "Good-bye!" she said and ran off.


	5. Practice!

**Hello fans! Sorry if I have too much Marco and Kai in this story I'll add more couples later! GOSH I SUCK AT OTHER COUPLES! I'll try to make Rin and Len in this chapter (but it might suck…) and maybe some Black Rock Shooter if you want? If you don't know who she is look her up! Or else… sorry that I'm making too much Kai and Marco GOSH I'M AN IDIOT! I'm sorry! I'll try to put some Rin and Len and other couples later okay? SORRY! Plus I have the war planned out! Mweheheh…**

**Len's POV:**

As Kai ran off her white dress she usually wore turned black. She turned back at us then lifted her hand. A white light appeared and we were coated with a white glow… she smiled and ran back off.

"I hope we know what we are doing…" I said.

"Me too…" Rin sighed.

-Later…-

_Clank!_

Xavier and I were sparing together practicing for war while Mezumi watched from the tent. Xavier glanced over to her for like the tenth time and gave her a wave. I smirked and knocked his sword out of his hands.

"Hey!" Xavier said with his hands on his hips.

"Pay attention!" I chuckled, "Don't flirt with Mezumi or else she'll kick your butt," I whispered.

"What are you talking about? Me like Mezumi? That's just a bunch of bull!" he said and rolled his eyes.

"Lies…" I scoffed.

"Yeah well what about you and Rin?" he said.

"Uh…" was all I can think of.

"I see…" he glanced over to Rin who was reciting her spell, "HEY RIN!" she looked over to us, "LEN LIK-"

I slapped my hands over his mouth, "Shut it Xavier!" I hissed at Xavier.

"Okay man I was kidding!" he laughed as I un-clapped my hands from his mouth, "You need to calm down…"

"Calm down?" I half yelled, "We need to work hard before the war!"

"ACHOO!" one of Kaito's brothers sneezed… was it Nigaito?

"Nigaito you can't fight you're sick!" Kaito said and he patted his brother's head.

"NO! I want to fight!" he said and sneezed again, "Yeah you might be right I'll just stay…"

I looked back at Xavier and took out the necklace Kai had given me, "What the heck do you think this is?" I asked.

"She gave it to you so it might be important," he said.

"Hm…" I did something that made my heart jump… I touched it…

_**BOOM!**_

I shiver went through my body and before me was a white sword. It was wide, tall, and had a nice grip. It was very light and the blade was sending off a white aura, it was dazzling and bright.

"Holy cow…" I whispered.

"Whoa…" Xavier said, "You're going to fight with that?" he asked.

"Whoa…" was the only word that escaped my mouth.

I noticed the diamond dangling from a chain on the bottom. I touched it again then the sword turned back to a necklace. I blinked once or twice then looked at Xavier. He smiled then picked up his sword.

"We have no time to gallivant, we need to practice!" he said.

I picked up my sword too, "Ri-" he hit the sword out of my hand, "HEY! I wasn't ready!"

"Hahaha!" he laughed, "Sorry Len, but no one on the battle field will give you time to get rea-" ice shards came out of nowhere and pinned Xavier to a tree.

I looked in the direction on where it came from. Mezumi was sitting on a log laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Xavier asked.

She stood up and looked at me, "Like he said no one will give you time to get ready!" she giggled.

"Okay! Funny…" Xavier said, "Now… get me down please!" he sighed.

"Right!" she giggled and walked up to him and unpinned him.

"Hey Rin!" I said and ran up to her, "How's the magic going?" I asked.

"I'm fine Len…" she sighed.

"You don't sound fine…" I said.

"Mezumi doesn't like me to hang out with men," she sighed, "She says they are worthless and pitiful…" she made a sigh then looked at me, "But who cares?"

"I see…" I sighed then looked at Xavvier and Mezumi who were talking and laughing, "But… it looks like Mezumi might like someone…" I said and pointed to the two.

"They do look cute together!" Rin giggled, "Anyways, we should get back to training we only have three days!" she said and walked off.

"Yo! Love birds stop flirting and get back to training!" I called to Mezumi and Xavier.

They turned a little pink and walked away from each other. Xavier walked up to me and grabbed a sword. I did to too and we went back to practice.

-Later-

"Bah…" I sighed after five hours of training, "That was hard…" I panted.

"Agreed…" Rin sighed too then sat on a log.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap…_

I hear someone coming…

"Guys," I whispered, "someone's coming!"

Everyone pulled out there weapons… then to my surprise Kai jumped out of the bushes.

"Whoa!" she said with her hands up, "Clam down it's just me!" she giggled, "I finally escaped the castle Marco wouldn't leave me alone!" she sighed and put her hands down, "So how goes it?"

"Five hours of training… I'm guessing good or bad…" I sighed.

"Good! I can't stay for long or else Marco will send a search party…" she sighed, "Anyways… I'm here to tell you that Marco will have MORE guards guarding the castle on the day the demon world is weak…" she pointed to the horizon where I saw in the distance a castle, "So you are outnumbered…" she looked at me and walked up to me, "Len do your best to protect Rin or else I'll hurt you…" she whispered in my ear.

"Okay I will…" I said, "You better get going!"

"Right!" she looked at everyone, "Good luck!" she reached in her pocket and pulled out a diamond ring, "Len wear this ring, I stole it from the jewelry room of the castle… it will keep you and your friends alive while you're here, wear it at all times…" I nodded, "Good-bye and see you tomorrow!" she ran off a d disappeared in the woods.

I put on the ring and me and my friends were coated in white sparkles. I looked at Rin and walked up to her.

"Hey Rin, when we win this war go out on a date with me!" I smiled.

"What? No way!" she said.

"Why not?" I smirked.

"Because Mezumi won't like it!" she crossed her arms.

"So you would go out with me if she would support it?" I asked.

"…" she stared at me, "Why DO you want to go out with me?" she asked.

"Because…" I said.

"Because…?" she repeated.

"Because I want to!" I laughed.

_Whack!"_

She hit me on the side of the head along with Mezumi.

"Idiot…" Mezumi sighed, "Okay let's go back to training!" she said then pinned Xavier to a tree again with her ice shards.

"DUDE!" Xavier said.

She giggled. Then Rin did the same as Mezumi did and pinned me to a tree with ice shards.

"Hah!" Rin giggled, "Len you look funny pinned to a tree!"

"Same for Xavier!" Mezumi laughed.

"Psh…" Xavier sighed, "I promised I would never use magic but…" he patted the dirt with his foot then a huge rock burst from the ground. He flicked his figures then the rock went flying. Mezumi raised both of her hands creating a round dome around her and Rin. When the rock hit the shield the rock burst into pieces.

"You think you can beat me?" she laughed at him then raised her hands releasing us from the ice shards, "Oh you are just funny!" she giggled.

Xavier mumbled and unpinned us from the trees. We picked up our swords and charged at them.

"Rah!" we yelled.

Rin swiftly jumped in the air and dodging my blow, she bounced off of my head and hit my back with her fist causing my body to be unable to move.

"How'd you do that?" I said while lying helplessly on the ground.

"Since I can't do much magic I learned to do that!" she said and stepped on my back.

I looked over to Xavier and Mezumi who were still fighting. Xavier was fighting Mezumi as she summoned her staff blocking Xavier's blows. Then she summoned a barrier around Xavier which made him trapped.

"Hah!" she laughed.

Xavier was pounding on the barrier as Mezumi laughed and tapped on it. Xavier opened his mouth and yelled but it was sound proof.

"Nice one Mez!" Rin said.

"Rinny dear call me, Mezumi not Mez please?" she asked in a sweet voice, "Thank you!" she giggled.

Rin poked my back causing me to have my entire body in motion. I looked at Xavier who was sitting in the barrier with his palm on his chin.

"Umm…" I said, "Aren't you going to let him go?" I asked Mezumi.

"Nah…" she giggled and poked the barrier.

"Mezumi!" Rin and I said.

"Okay fine!" she scoffed.

She patted on the barrier twice then the barrier faded. Xavier put her in a head lock and ruffled her hair. Then he let go with Mezumi's hair a mess.

"Now we are even!" Xavier laughed.

"Oh shut up lime head…" she said and snapped her fingers which made her hair straight.

Xavier patted around his head then looked at her, "My head isn't in the shape of a lime!" he said.

"Idiot!" she whacked him in the side of the head, "Your hair is in the shade of a lime! GOSH!"

Xavier patted his head, "Oh yeah you're right!"

"Idiot…" Mezumi, Rin, and I sighed.

Rin and I walked around the camp site and looked around. Kaito's brothers were practicing archery with each other, Meiko's worriers were sword fighting, Neru was practicing her agility, speed, and strength, and Xavier and Mezumi where planning the attack.

"I hope we win…" Rin said.

"Of course we'll win!" I patted her head.

"DON'T touch me…" she hissed.

I flinched and then sighed. I noticed that Rin's bow was a mess; it was covered in mud and tree branches. I grabbed it and untied it from her head.

"Hey!" she said.

"It's a mess," I said and showed it to her, "I'll go and clean it."

Right when I was about to walk away she grabbed it out of my hand, "I like it dirt, it keeps it pure…" she said and tied it back to her head, "Plus, if it's clean, it won't have its memories on it!" then her bow started twitching up and down like bunny ears.

"Uh…" I said as I looked at the bow going up and down, "What the heck… how do you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked and the bow stopped twitching.

"Um…" I raised a finger, "Never mind…"

_Clack!_

Did I just her a gun switch… I turned behind me…

_Tck! __**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

The dead trees started falling down in the distance. Then a girl who looked like Miku with black hair and blue eyes appeared out of the bushes. She was riding on a motorcycle, she had a huge gun on her arm and a sword in the other, she wore; black bikini top and black shorts, and she had black boots and was wearing a black jacket with a white star in the back. She jumped off of her motorcycle and her jacket touched the ground.

"Hello," she said in an ice cold voice.

"Who are you?" Miku asked, "And why do you look like me!"

"I am," she stabbed her sword to the ground, "Black Rock Shooter…" she looked back and forth between me and everyone else, "So… you were the guys princess Kai told me to find and help?" she said and laid against her gun.

"Kai sent you?" Rin asked.

"Yes…" she patted her gun, "I'm here to help in the fight!" she sat on her motorcycle, "Plus I was bored… and it's been a while since I've fought…" she looked at her nails and back at me, "She also forgot to give you this she's really forgetful," she yawn and threw me a helmet with a skull printed in the middle, "It's a special helmet that will protect you in battle…"

"What about us?" Mikuo asked, "Why does she only give stuff to him!"

"Shut up…" she hissed, "She did… I was ABOUT to give it to you but since you whine… no thank you!" she said, "I'll just give the stuff to everyone else…"

"You're mean!" Mikuo yelled.

"Shut up Mikuo!" Neru and Miku yelled and whacked him on the side of the head.

"This is for Neru I'm guessing?" she said and threw Neru a big throwing star that was hanging from her back, "Be careful with that Kai had said…" she reched in her pocket and pulled out a pearl necklace that was green, "This is for Miku I think… it makes your magic stranger and more swift…" she tossed it and Miku caught it.

"Thanks…" Miku said as she put on the necklace.

"Yeah…" she looked at Zukki, "Zukki am I correct?" she sighed, "Take this!" she tossed her a bag she had hanging by her waist, "Its two hand knife be careful with them!"

Zukki pulled out the knives which were made of solid gold! It had a diamond on the bottom and a green vine patter on the blade.

After she handed out the weapons she detached her gun from her arm and placed it next to her motorcycle.

**Rin's POV:**

That black rock shooter girl is kind of cool… she was standing in front of a tree cutting it really fast. After a while she made a wood figure of herself!

"Cool!" I said.

I looked at the sky… it was getting dark… I think… it's hard to tell!

"Time for bed!" Luki called, "We need rest for tomorrow!"

-The next morning…-

The next morning, I went in the forest,I was training with Mezumi, Miku, and Mikuo with magic.

"_Whirl wind!_" Miku called and a tornado (not to big don't want to make attention to the demons do we?) and it spun right at me.

"_Reverse whirl pool!_" I called with deflected the tornado and hit Miku… KO…

"Don't leave me out!" Mikuo called, "_Thunder strike!_" he called.

_Zap!_

A thunder bolt came from out of Mikuo's wand and would've hit me if I didn't yell…

"_Sheild!_" a transparent yellow shield in the shape of the sun appeared before me and blacked his attack, "_Vine whip!_" I yelled and then vines burst from the ground flowing around like snakes in the sky.

I put my hands in a fist imagining the whip was in my hand. I made a whipping motion then the vine came straight toward Mikuo… KO…

"I win!" I said.

"Nice Rin!" Mezumi said and clapped her hands, "Now… time for the final round!" she summoned her staff, "Master vs. Apprentice!"

"People say that the apprentice can be better than the master…" I said and got in fighting position, "I've been waiting for this for years!"

Len and everyone sat on a log to watch, "START!" Kaito yelled.

Mezumi lifted her staff and raised one hand slowly. A huge rock burst from the ground, then she lurched her staff forward and the rock came right at me. (Just saying that if you are a master wizard you don't need to say spells)

I me a spinning motion with my hand then whispered, "_Fly…_" my wand grew wings then they started flapping. I flew straight up in the sky and landed behind Mezumi, "_Eagle Strike!_" the tip of my wand turned into an eagle beak then a bright little golden light appeared then…

_FLASH!_

A golden light flashed and Mezumi was knocked out!

"Rin wins!" Kaito yelled.

"Way to go Rin!" Len said and ran up to me. Then out of the blue he hugged me and lifted me from the ground spinning me in a circle. I felt my face turn red.

"Len put me down!" I laughed.

He did so and chuckled. (I wonder why they are so happy when a WAR is coming… urh… I'm just weird like that! Lol!)

Mezumi got up and dusted herself, "Nice one Rin!" she gave me a thumb up.

"Mezumi are you okay?" Xavier asked and rushed over to her, "Concussion? Bruises? Blood?" he examined her everywhere.

"I'm fine Xavier! And watch where you put your hands!" she said and smacked his hand away.

"Sorry!" he said and flushed red; "Just checking!" he waved his hands.

"He SO likes her…" I smirked.

"Agreed," everyone laughed.

"I DO NOT!" Xavier complained.

"_Sure_ you don't!" we all laughed again.

"It's okay if you like me Xavier," Mezumi said and patted his head.

"I d-don't!" Xavier flustered.

"Mwah!" she kissed him on the cheek which made him turn completely red.

"EEK!" he squealed.

We all laughed harder.

-Later-

**Len's POV:**

Xavier and I got in fighting position.

"DULE!" Meiko yelled. (They can use magic kind of too! Except they aren't as magical… confusing!)

"_Ground break!_" Xavier yelled then the ground cracked coming right at me.

I jumped up in the sky avoiding the blow.

"_Power strike!_" I yelled and my sword glowed and right when I was about to hit Xavier he dodged the attack and chopped me in the back with is hand.

"ARG!" I yelled and fell to the ground.

I huffed then looked at Xavier who was going to yell another attack…

"_POWER KICK!_" I yelled before he could say the spell.

My leg got coated in a blue light then I kicked Xavier in his weak spot (And NO it's not there…) his ankle… He fell back and was unconscious.

"Len wins!" Meiko called.

"Yeah!" I cheered and helped Xavier up when he gained consciousness.

"Nice Len!" he said and patted my head.

"That was cool!" Rin said and patted my back.

"Thanks!" I said.

**To be continued in the next chapter…**

**Just saying when I finish this story I will work on a seaquel… because in the end there's a twist! Figure it out! Also I need more votes for couples! Also I have a poll on my page that needs votes… thanks for the awesome people who read this story:**

**Animeromance Luver**

**MizukiKagamine**

**Thank you for reviewing! Review and you'll get cake! Or Pie! Or cookies… hmm… cookies… MINE!**


	6. THIS IS WAR!

**GAWD THIS CHAPTER IS LONG! IT TOOK FOREVER! Oh-Hello there! Hope I had enough Rin & Len! **

**Rin: It totally sucked!**

**Len: Agreed**

**Xavier: Why am I a wuss?**

**Mezumi: Because you are!**

**Kai: Shut up and get on with the story!**

**Marco: Princess! Get back to the castle!**

**Kai: This isn't real Marco stop acting!**

**Marco: I declare war!**

****Face palm****

**Kai's POV:**

**The next morning…**

I sat on a black royal chair in the main room of the castle. Marco sat in another chair next to me. He was planning out the wedding barking at the servants to make things perfect… (WTH eleven year olds getting married?)

"Put the table there!" he yelled, "Clean the room!" yadda… yadda… yadda…

"Marco calm down!" I finally said to him and patted his back.

"Don't you want the wedding to be perfect?" he asked, "I mean you're a girl you like these stuff right?"

"You're still the same as you were five years ago…" I said, "The wedding isn't in… five months… take a break Marco!"

"Sure…" he sighed and put his elbow on the chair arm and put his palm on his chin, "Take a break everyone!" he called to them.

Everyone who was working let out a huge sigh in relief. I patted Marco's shoulder. I noticed that Marco's eye color had turned coal black and his neon purple hair had turned into dark, dark purple. He had also grown a few inches… wow what the demon world can do to you… I took my hand off his shoulder and got off the chair.

"I'm going out for a bit Marco…" I said.

"Why do you always leave?" He asked and got off the chair, "Why?"

"Just need to get fresh air," I said plainly.

"Can I walk with you?" he asked.

"I need to be alone," I said and turned.

"Are you… seeing another demon?" he asked almost yelling.

"What?" I asked and turned back at him, "Why would I?"

"Is he tall?" he asked.

"I'm not seeing another demon you goof!" I said at him.

"Is he better looking than me?" he grunted, "Does he have better hair? Is he stronger than me?" he kept throwing questions at me until I yelled…

"Shut up Marco I'm not cheating on you! I don't have that bad of a mind! I just need some space! You're WAY to clingy!" then I ran out of the room and ran to the forest where my friends were.

I avoided broken branches and other obstacles. When I came they were freaking out and running around. I clapped my hands twice which made them stop.

"Len this is how you lead your worriers?" I said and glared at him who was sitting on a log, "I'm disappointed in you!"

"Sorry Kai!" he said, "It's just… we have only ONE day left!"

"No excuses!" I said, "I trusted you to lead them! Now… train!" I ordered.

"Y-yes ma'am!" they said and got to work.

Len walked up to me and sighed, "How do you lead people so well Kai?" He asked.

"Lots of practice… you become independent when you lived alone for five years…" I sighed.

"I see…" he said, "I don't understand because I've lived with Xavier all of my life…" he sighed.

"How are you related even if you don't look the same?" I asked.

"I'm not! He's my half-brother, I was found at the foot on his door… I don't have parents…" he said, "Just like Rin…" (Ohohohohoho!)

"I see…" I nodded, "Len… next time… lead these guys better?" I gave him a hug.

"I KNEW YOU WERE SEEING SOMEONE ELSE!" I heard a voice yelled.

My heart almost stopped…

**Len's POV:**

Kai let go of her hug and looked at where the voice had come from. It was Marco… he looked paler and had black eyes… and his neon purple hair faded to dark purple… weird… He was red with furry.

"Marco it's me Len!" I said.

"I don't know you! I just know is that my girlfriend hugged you!" he said.

"It was JUST a hug Marco!" Kai yelled at him, "I can't hug my friends?" she seemed really mad, "Plus… I know you lost your memory of the old times but try to remember!" she pleaded.

"I always was a prince! That's what my servants Rei and Rui told me!" he yelled.

The ground started to shake and break.

"EEK!" I heard Rin yell.

"Rin!" I yelled and saw her trapped in a crack in the ground, "Stay still I'll get you out!" I ran to her and grabbed my sword. I stabbed it in the crack and tried to open it big enough to get her out.

_Crack!_

It opened! I reached out my hand for Rin then she took it. I pulled her out and she fell on top of me.

"Oh my, gosh Len thank you!" she said and kissed my cheek, I flushed red.

"Marco calm down!" Kai yelled, "He's just a friend!"

I turned back to Kai and Marco. Kai was standing in front of Marco with her hands on his shoulder shaking him back and forth. I noticed he had a blank look in his eyes. Then…

_**BOOM!**_

Huge wings came out of his back. The wings where black devil wings, he grew a black devil tail and horns. He had a black scepter in his hand, it was taller than him and it had a black star on the top.

"I'll destroy you…" he said to me.

He pushed Kai away from him and then black lights gathered into the star then there was a blast that came right at me.

"Len!" Rin yelled and got in front of me.

"No Rin!" I yelled.

_**BOOM!**_

Rin collapsed on the ground unconscious with cuts and bruises everywhere. Marco then disappeared in a black mist. I stood in shock until I picked up Rin and ran to the tent. I placed her on a bed mat and sat on a chair. Kai entered the tent and sat on a chair next to me.

"I think I can heal her…" she said. She placed one hand on Rin's forehead, "_Heal…_" she whispered.

A green light appeared all over Rin. The cuts on Rin started to fade slowly, and then Kai stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"I saw it…" she said.

"Saw what?" I asked.

"No time to talk its coming!" she said and covered my mouth with one hand, "Sh…"

_Sqee!_

"Hn?" I said and looked around with me eyes.

"Here it comes!" Kai said.

Then I figured out what she meant by, 'Here it comes,' an egg came out of Rin's chest. The egg was orange and had a dragon mark on it. Rin started to open her eyes. When she sat up the egg fell on her lap.

"Hn?" Rin said and eyed the egg, "What's this?"

"It's a dragon egg!" Kai said and picked it up, "I haven't seen one up close before!" she looked at Rin, "Rin you have a gift!" she put it in Rin's hands, "This is a sign of a great wizard!"

_Sqee!_

The egg started to hatch and what came out of the egg was a dragon… no smaller than your hand. It had orange scales, blue eyes, and small sharp teeth.

_Sqee! Sqee!_

"I see…" Rin said.

_Sqee! Sqee! Sqee!_

"I understand… that must be hard…" Rin said.

"What the heck?" I said.

**Rin's POV:**

I can't believe it… a dragon? I looked at it in awe and then it talked.

_Hi Master I'm a dragon! A girl one at that too!_

"I see…" I said.

_I hear that I'm the only dragon in existence…_

"I understand… that must be hard…" I said.

"What the heck?" Len said.

"The dragon said that she's the only dragon in existence," I said.

"No… that dragon is not the only one…" Kai said.

_Really? Where are the rest!_

"Um…" Kai stared at the dragon, "Well… I don't speak dragon…" she said, "But… Marco has a dragon…"

"What?" Len and I yelled.

_Who?_

"Kai's boyfriend," I whispered in its ear.

_I see..._

"Yeah he does… but it lives in a cave in the high mountains… there is a prophecy, that these special worriers can defeat it… i-it's an evil dragon… red eyes… black scales… VERY dangerous… since he doesn't know about the war… he MIGHT not summon it… but who knows…" she looked at her lap, "I need to go now…" she got up and left.

_Master I'm hungry…_

"Len, my dragon is hungry…" I said and scratched my new pet's ear.

"I'll go get some milk," he said and walked off.

_Oh yeah and by the way I'm Ryū!_

"Can't I name you?" I asked her.

_NOOOO! I want to be Ryū!_

"Okay! No need to yell Ryū!" I said and patted her head.

_Thank you!_

She nuzzled against my lap curled up in a ball like a cat.

"Rin I got the milk!" Len said and sat on the chair with a bowl milk on his lap.

My dragon uncurled and flapped her wings. She shook her head and flew over to Len's lap and started drinking the milk making a little purring sound like a cat.

"Cute dragon," Len said and scratched its ear.

_I like this guy! He's nice!_

"Who doesn't?" I said then giggled, "He's a nice guy!" I looked at Len.

He turned a little pink, how cute! I giggled then Ryū finished drinking and flew onto my lap.

"That was some earthquake Marco made…" Len said and tapped his arm.

"He must be really protective of Kai," I said, "But that's what a good boyfriend does right?"

"Make the ground break and nearly kill my friend?" he laughed.

"No not that you idiot!" I said and hit him lightly in the shoulder, "I mean to be protective and do anything for your girlfriend!" he blinked, "You never had a girlfriend before have you?" I smirked.

He glared, "I have!" he whined.

"Oh really?" I challenged.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"Of course!" he said.

"I bet they left because you are a horrible kisser!" I laughed.

"Hey I'm a great kisser!" he said.

"Oh yeah?" I smirked.

"Totally!" he glared.

"You sure?"

"Definitely!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Yea-?" then I was cut off when I felt something warm against my lips… LEN HAD JUST KISSED ME!

He… h-he had just kissed me? WHAT THE HECK! They were warm… soft… my first kiss stolen by a boy I had just met a few days ago? I-I barley know him! Then he let go of the kiss. He opened his eyes and winked at me. My mouth opened in shock making an 'O' shape.

"Told you!" he smirked.

I shook my head and glared my EVIL glare, "Who said I enjoyed it?" I asked with a little pissed tone.

"I did!" he laughed.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"…" I glared at him, "Shut up…"

"Aha! You DID enjoy it! I'm victorious!" he sang and skipped out of the room.

_Hehehe… he's funny…_

"Shut up Ryū…" I moaned then hit my head with my palm.

-12:00 a.m.-

Oh gosh… it's the day… w-what if I die? W-what if something worse happens? Oh gosh, oh gosh, OH GOSH! I mentally slapped myself and calmed down. Everyone was lined in separate groups, Kaito and his brothers/sister standing together, the worriers standing together, Mikuo, Miku, Mezumi, Len, Neru, Zukki, Xavier, and I stood together. Meiko walked up in front along with Kaito, Luki, and Gackupo.

"Luka should be here any minute…" Luki said.

"I'm here!" Luka appeared right in front of her brother.

"EEK!" Luki yelled and fell back, "Luka you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry Luki!" she extended her hand which Luki took, "Is everyone ready?"

"READY!" we all yelled.

"Well then… let's win us a war!" she yelled then she put her hand in the air and then her staff appeared in her hand.

"YEAH!" we all yelled again.

"Forward march!" Meiko yelled.

WE all started walking and threw the woods we went.

**Len's POV:**

Rin held onto my hand squeezing it tightly. She must've had hundreds of things running threw her mind… I know I am! Miku was sweating like a pig, (PIGS DON'T SWEAT! They cover themselves in their urine duh!) Mikuo was shivering, Xavier was gripping on his sword, Zukki was squeaking at every step she took, Mezumi was clinging onto Xavier's arm, and Neru was shaking. Rin had her pet dragon on her shoulder purring and clinging tightly to Rin's shirt.

"Okay, this is where we split up!" Meiko said, "Shion siblings you guys go that way," she pointed to the left, "Along with Len, Miku, Mikuo, Neru, Haku, Dell, and Rin!" she pointed at us.

"Right!" we all said and started running.

We started running then I looked behind me and didn't see the others. The rustling of branches and dead bushes were everywhere. Rin was running behind me panting. The sky was still dark and then we came to a stop.

"There it is!" Kaito whispered and pointed at the castle, "Kaiko, aim for that guard!" he whispered.

"Yes!" we all ducked down behind the bushed.

She grabbed and arrow from the bag of arrows hanging from her back. She aimed for the first guard who was walking around guarding the back entrance of the castle.

_SWOOSH!_

The arrow hit him in the head… ouch… she ducked down and then the guard wailed in pain. Some more guards came and looked at the solider.

"What happed?" one asked.

"I don't know but take him to the castle's infirmary!" the other one said.

"Right!" the guard flung the body over his shoulders and ran off.

_SWOOSH!_

Another head shot! Man these guys got some aim! I looked up and the upper balcony… more guards… we all split up into groups. I went with Rin.

"Okay, Rin and Len, you two try to get inside the castle okay?" Kaito said, "We will try to distract the guards long enough for you to get in the main castle."

We nodded.

"Mikuo and Neru you go with them too," Kaito said.

"What?" The both said, "I'm not going with him/her!"

"Just do it!" we all said.

"Hmph!" they huffed and crossed their arms.

**Luka's POV:**

We all arrived in front of the castle. We were hiding behind dead trees and bushes. I tied my hair into a pony tail and put on my magic gloves.

"Okay guys on the count of three we charge," I said, "Got it?"

"Got it!" they all said.

"One… two… THREE!" I yelled.

We all charged at the guards. One charged right at me… bad idea! I spun my staff and used a lightning spell.

_ZAP!_

Knocked out! Another charged right at me then I used shield but they broke right threw it! I lifted one hand and lifted a rock and lunged it right at them.

"RAH!" one came right behind me then…

_SLASH!_

He was stabbed by that swordsman guy… Gackupo was it? He looked at me and winked. I scoffed.

"No time for flirting purple head!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry Luka!" he said and ran off.

Idiot… I sighed then slashed another guard… this is fun! I looked over to my brother Luki who was surrounded by guards.

"Luki!" I yelled, "Get away from my brother!" I yelled and shot fire at them.

Not much… then I used some light energy and made a light ball with my hand. It started spitting out electricity. Then… I threw it at them.

_**BOOM!**_

"That's what happens when you mess with a Megurine!" I said and ran over to my brother.

"Thanks Luka," he said, "Look out!"

He threw one of his throwing knives over my head stabbing a guard in the heart that was right behind me. He smiled and ran off fighting more worriers.

**Neru's POV:**

Mikuo and I followed right behind Rin and Len. We slashed our ways threw many guards.

"There's the entrance!" Mikuo said, "Let's go!"

We ran faster and came to the door. Locked…

"Let me do this," I said.

I took a few steps back and ran forward to the door.

"HIYA!" I kicked the door open, "Let's go!"

"Whoa…" Mikuo sighed.

"I said let's go leek head!" I said and grabbed him by the wrist.

Rin and Len were still ahead of us… then we came to a stop behind these marble columns. More guards… damn… I pulled out my throwing star Kai had given me and threw it.

"OOF!"

"OOF!"

"OOF!"

"OOF!"

"OOF!"

"OOF!"

All the guards yelled. I caught the throwing star in my hand and looked around. No guards in sight… for now… We started running again and ran up stair cases. Mikuo stumbled one or two times, then we came to another stop. More guards… man Marco sure is a pain… well… he always was protective of his stuff… especially if it's his girlfriend… We hid behind some planters… DEAD planters I might add?

"Gosh Marco is protective of Kai isn't he?" Mikuo said.

"Yup…" I said, "They've known each other for a LONG time."

"Okay now what do we do?" Len said.

"Um…" Rin looked into her pocket, "Should I recite the spell right now?"

"Sure," we all said.

"U-um… _Reviolus Meston! _(Re-vi-o-lus Me-st-on)" a dim light flashed and we were coated in a green light.

"Okay let's go!" I said and held my weapon.

We all charged forward and started fighting the guards. I was surrounded by five then I threw my weapon knocking them down one by one. I huffed and jumped in the air to grab my weapon but then I was pulled down by the leg by a guard.

"I got you!" he said.

"Let go!" I yelled and tried to kick him with my other leg he grabbed it too. He started to twist it I winced.

"Neru!" Mikuo yelled, "Let go of her!" he yelled.

"Why should I?" the guard laughed.

Mikuo started swishing his hand around then a light formed into the shape he was moving his hands around; a big lion. The picture turned real then Mikuo said, "Attack…" the lion leaped forward to the guard.

He let me go and I was falling then Mikuo swiftly caught me bridal style. Then our eyes met.

"You okay?" he asked with a concerned face.

"I'm fine Mikuo," I said, "You can put me down now…" I huffed.

"What no 'thank you'?" he said then put me down.

"I'll thank you later; we have to stop the guards!" I said and threw my throwing star at a guard who was going to attack Mikuo.

"Guys, this way!" Len called standing by another staire case that was facing the right.

"Right!" Mikuo and I said and ran behind him along with Rin.

"Okay, so I hear the main room is in to top castle," Len said, "If we can get there without getting hurt we'll be okay!"

"That might be hard…" Rin said while looking out a window.

"Why's that?" we all asked.

"Because Marco has summoned his dragon!" Rin said in a worried tone and pointed out the window.

"_OH CRAP!_" we all said in union.

We saw the dragon swoop around blowing fire. WE all looked at each other and didn't want the dragon to see us so we did what anyone would do… we ran like heck. WE kept running then the stairs started going in a spinning style. Then MORE guards came…

"_Magic bolt!_" Mikuo yelled and zapped one.

"_Lion Strike!_" Len yelled and his sword glowed red and he attacked another guard.

I threw my throwing star again and knocked out a few guards off the stairs.

"_Shield!_" Rin yelled and made a barrier around us knocking out the guards one by one as we ran up the stairs.

Then all of a sudden one guard broke the shield and he was holding a spiked club. He aimed for me then I jumped in the air and did a round house kick. Then… he fell off the stairs falling and falling then…

_Thud!_

"Okay I think that's all of them for now!" Rin said.

Then we finally came to a stop at the front of Marco's door… well kind of… SO MANY GUARDS in the front of Marco's room was lined up guards. We all got in position.

"Let's do this…" Len and Mikuo said.

"_Eagle Strike!_" Rin yelled but it was half of the power she had used before…

"_Lion Breaker!_" Mikuo yelled and then a lion figure appeared out of his wand and attacked the guards.

"_Ninja Spike!_" I yelled.

My ninja star grew bigger and was glowing a gold light. I spun it in my hand a little then threw it. It hit multiple guards making a '_SHINK!'_ noise every time a guard got hit. Only fifteen guards left…

"_Give me strength…_" Len whispered.

He put his hand to his chest and a bunch of colors of light started to gather together. Then he lifted his sword and the light traveled from his heart to his sword.

"_WORRIER OF THE KINGDOMS!_" we all yelled.

Then we blasted down the guards. Knock out! Then I heard and engine… Black Rock Shooter? She crashed through a window with her on her motorcycle. She screeched across the floor and got off her bike. She spun her sword and stabbed it in the ground. Her gun that was attached in her arm was dragging on the ground.

"Yo," she said.

"What was that all about?" Mikuo asked.

"Shut up," she said, "Let's just open this door…" she picked up her sword and put it in her sword container that was hanging on her back, "The others should be coming up any minute…" she looked at her nails.

_Thump, thump, thump!_

"Oh!" she said, "That must be them," she pointed at the stairs.

Then everyone burst into place.

**Len's POV:**

Whoa… everyone had come all in battle armor.

"What are you waiting for?" everyone yelled, "OPEN THE DOOR!"

We did so and inside was Marco sitting in his royal chair looking the same as he did when he invaded camp… evil… Kai sat in the chair next to him with her hands in her lap frowning.

"Look who finally showed up!" Marco said and got up from his chair, "Come in!"

The only Miku, Mikuo, Neru, Rin, Zukki, Xavier, and I entered. I looked back at everyone else who were still outside.

"Why won't they come in?" Zukki asked.

"Because… only WORTHY opponents…" Marco said and crossed his arms, "Now…" he snapped his fingers, "_**COME MY DRAGON!**_"

"Oh…" I gapped.

"Crud…" we all said together.

_**CLASH!**_

The dragon burst right through the window and landed in the middle of the room. I looked back at everyone, all of their mouths were open making an 'O.' I mouthed the words, 'HELP ME!'

"Marco!" Kai yelled, "Don't do this!"

"ATTACK!" he yelled completely ignoring Kai.

The huge dragon stared at us with his red eyes… Then he lurched forward…

**REVIEW! Mwhehehe…**


	7. He's Gone?

**Kairi (aka me): *Rocks back and forth in my corner***

**Everyone: O.O**

**Kairi: Leave me in my despair…**

**Kai: Um… Kairi has been very… depressed lately… so… *cough*… Review to heal her soul… I guess…**

**Me: The darkness of my soul breaks my heart and leaves a gap for evil to suck out the blood…**

**Len: She has been reciting very depressing stuff lately… and it kind of got her off…**

**Kairi: I can't think of light… only darkness…**

**Marco: She's even more depressing than me!**

**Everyone: *nods***

***A bunch of happy bright stuff appears and fun things***

**Kairi: I don't want to play right now… *rocks back and forth in the dark corner holding a knife cutting the wall***

**Everyone: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KAIRI?**

**Len's POV:**

Aw crap! I jumped up in the air dodging the attack of the mighty beast. Rin and Miku on the other hand were standing still like a rock. I landed on the dragon's back and stabbed it with my sword. It shook me off and I fell to the ground. My body paralyzed from the blow I couldn't move. The dragon's sharp tail moved up and went down crushing my stomach… I don't think I can make it… I coughed and stood up woozy.

"LEN!" Rin called.

I gave her a smile. Then the dragon hit me again with his tail making me fly against the wall… out cold…

**Rin's POV:**

A tear trickled down my cheek. He was knocked out. Blood dripping from his mouth... Oh the horror! I saw Zukki run up the dragon's tail and stabbed it with her knifes. It didn't do much so she was thrown off out cold on the ground. Miku and Mikuo did their brother and sister magic and started using their musical spell. They sang and the dragon's eyes drooped. Then the dragon breathed out a green smoke which knocked them out. CRAP!

"Rin, LOOK OUT!" Neru yelled, "THE DROGON'S GOING TO HIT YOU!"

Crud… I closed my eyes then, the hit didn't come… what? I opened my eyes. I was in the air! I looked at my back, WINGS! They were beautiful white, glowing, sparkly, and big! I looked down and saw that Neru got hit by the dragon. What now? I can't fight! I-I… wait… what's Kai doing?

**Kai's POV:**

**Kai do something!**

What should I do? I can't do ANYTHING!

_Kai, you can! This isn't like you! Now… FIGHT FOR US!_

Yeah! Come on you are probably one of the strongest magicians in the world!

No I can't fight! I don't know what to do!

_**DAMN IT KAI! LET US DO THIS!**_

I was transported to a new dimension. An empty room that was dark. I was standing on a floating rock. I saw other girls standing on different rocks too. All of the girls looked like me with a different expression on their face, sad, happy, pain, anger, frustration, love, you name it. There must've been hundreds! They all jumped off of their rock and faded into my heart. All of these emotions that I've never felt before. I closed my eyes then opened them. I was back in the room. I was wearing a knee length noodle strap dress that had ruffles. The dress was black and white, the power of light and darkness all in balance in me along with the other elements. My shoes were white strap high heel shoes, my eyes were white, and my wand was a sword… sharp and looked like it could destroy anything. I knew what I had to do…

_SLASH!_

I did the unexpected… stabbed Marco… I tear trickled down my cheek. Marco looked back at me with his look the same. He mouthed, 'Thank… you!'

**BOOM!**

The dragon fell to the ground. Dead… like Marco… Everyone who was knocked out stood up and looked bruised. I on the other hand was torn… I was crying my heart out… this is the worst day of my life… please oh please… bring Marco back… I'll do anything… even die myself… I want him to live! Then a black mist came out of Marco's heart reveling a boy who looked like Marco. But he had blue eyes and blond hair. He smiled at me then disappeared.

"Who was that?" I whispered to myself.

"Kai!" everyone yelled and hugged me.

The barrier opened and everyone entered hugging me too. I was crying tears of joy, and pain… Marco was dead and I can't do a thing about it.

"I wish he was still here with me…" I said with a bunch of tears rolling down my face.

"Let it out… let it out…" Rin said with tears of her own falling out.

"Come on, I think Marco would like you to be happy Kai…" Len said.

"True… true… I hope he is okay in the place where he is now…" I said, "Well… should we go home?"

"Yeah…" everyone said.

**Back at the Land of Green…**

We all went to the beach to relax at the Land of Green. Everyone went inside the cottage while I stayed outside on the beach watching the sun set. I put my feet in the cool water watching the waves. Then I felt something brush against my feet…. A message in a bottle! I picked it up and dusted it off… it said:

_To Kai_

No way… I opened it up in a rush and read the note…

**Len's POV:**

We were all partying in the cottage when all of a sudden Kai came into the room crying and laughing. What the heck? We all walked up to her and she cheered.

"MARCO IS ALIVE!" she laughed with tears streaming down, "I got this note!"

I took it from her hand and read it:

_Good news, I'm not dead. Hope to see you soon… along with the others!_

_Marco_

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled, "You're right!"

Every one glanced at the paper and started cheering. Kai clapper her hands over her mouth and laughed with tears of joy.

**? POV:**

I stood on the ledge of a cliff by a beach. I see she's happy all right! I smiled to myself and jumped off of the cliff sprouting my black wings and flew off. First step complete… Marco and Kai owe me one… especially Kai… I'll make her fall in love with me for sure!

**Normal POV:**

In a dark cave, a boy only twelve sat on a rock with his neon hair hanging over his eyes.

"How did I survive?" he wondered to himself, "Psh, at least I'm alive, I'll see her soon enough, but before I can… I need to train…"

He knew in his mind he won't see her for years… but he'll just have to wait. He stood up and jumped out of the cave landing swiftly on his feet on the wet ground of the jungle.

"I'm coming for you!" he sang to himself and walked off.

**Rin's POV:**

I couldn't believe it. Marco was alive? Len and I hugged. Then when we let go he blushed. I looked outside and saw snow. We all ran out and I noticed a mistletoe hanging above me and Len. I saw Kai using a little magic with her finger.

"I er…" Len kept stuttering, "I um… well…"

"Just shut up and kiss me fool!" I smiled and kissed him fully on the lips.

He was shocked at first I can tell by he kissed back and wrapped his arms around me. I felt myself flying. When we stopped kissing I smiled at him.

"Whoa…" was the only words that escaped his lips, "That was…"

"EXTATIC!" Miku yelled and ran around in circles around us, "Didn't you SEE those pink and orange sparks? That's a sign of destined love! You guys were MADE for each other!"

"No fair I kissed hundreds of girls and I've never got those sparks!" Mikuo complained coated in snow.

"That's because you don't have destined love!" Neru teased.

"Then kiss me! You're one of the only girls I've NEVER KISSED!" Mikuo said.

"Wha-? NHHH!" Neru moaned under Mikuo's kiss.

Then I saw pink and orange firework sparks. When they let go Neru was in shock. She saw the sparks.

"CRAP!" she yelled and ran back in the cottage.

**Kai's POV:**

**A few months Later…**

Liar… he never came back! It was February 1st, a day before my birthday. The war was over on the winter of December. I was in my house with Len, Rin, Mikuo, Miku, and Neru. Len and Rin started dating and Mikuo and Neru kept on talking about how they were or were not destined, Mikuo=destined Neru=Not.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"SHUT IT ALREADY!" I snapped at them, "Just give it up! The sparks NEVER lie!" I frowned, "They don't."

"How do you know?" they all asked in union.

"Look at Rin and Len! They're PERFECT!" I frowned again, "I don't know the feeling of a perfect guy…"

"So you have Marco?" Rin said.

"He hasn't come back yet!" I yelled, "I want to see him soon! I just get letters from the sea from him! I never saw him face to face!"

"Kai, you know he'll come back, he loves you right?" Miku said.

"No I don't know!" I said, "He never said it! That was the evil spirit in him talking!"

"Kai, don't worry, on your birthday, you might see him again," Len said.

"I wish…" I said.

**The Next Day…**

I woke to the sound of cheers. I walked downstairs only to be surprised by confetti and more. Everyone was holding a sign:

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAI!**_

"Aw thanks guys!" I smiled.

"Open my gift!" everyone yelled.

**Later…**

I got tons of gifts. From Rin and Len, a necklace that gave me energy, Luka gave me a new wand; Meiko gave me a sword, Neru gave me some throwing stars, Mikuo gave me a crown that gave me strength, Miku gave me earrings that gave me more magic, Luki gave me a painting of all of us, Gackupo gave me a samurai sword, Zukki gave me her favorite throwing knife, Xavier gave me a charm, Mezumi gave me a, 'Begin with the end in mind,' charm necklace, and Teto gave me a year's supply of bread that was enchanted to never mold and expire.

"Wait," I pointed to a message in a bottle, "Is that who I think it is?" I ran up to it and opened it:

_Hey Kai! I just want to say Happy Birthday! Also I bet you want to know where I am… I'll give you a hint, underwater, city, and danger… find me soon. I'm sorry I didn't say this is pervious notes but, I love you._

_Marco_

Oh the nerve of him! I crumpled up the note and threw it to a wall. Everyone rushed to it and all the girls went, 'AWW!' how dare Marco say the three magical words in a letter! That's NOT how it goes! I want him to tell me that in front of my face!

"Kai why are you mad? You can find Marco now!" Rin said.

"Yeah I know…" I pouted.

"Is this where I think he is?" Luka said.

"Where is he?" everyone said.

_Atlantis…_

**Me: The next story is, "Atlantic Magic," The title sucks…**


End file.
